Sleeping With The Enemy (Remake)
by Messiah-san
Summary: Balas dendam yang berujung disekapnya Naruto oleh seorang pria sadomasokis. "Kau pikir aku membiarkan orang yang tak jelas asal-usulnya tinggal di rumahku selama itu? Tadinya aku mau membunuhmu, tapi kau membuatku ketagihan untuk terus menggagahimu" WARNING VERY VERY DISTURBING CONTENT NOT FOR INNOCENT READER#Sasunaru, ManxBoy, Rape, Interseksual, Sadist, Violence, vulgar language.
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah remake dari cerita dewasa yang masih dipertanyakan siapa pengarangnya.**

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Rumor mengatakan cerita ini dibuat santhy agatha jauh sebelum sleep with devil tapi ada juga yang mengatakan santhy agatha terinspirasi dari karya ini.

Saya bukan author, saya belum bisa disebut penulis hanya pingin share cerita ini dalam bentuk pair Sasunaru

.

 **WARNING**

Yaoi, ManxBoy, Typo, Rape, Interseksual, Hardcore, Sadist, Psyco, Violence, Rude and vulgar language, OOC, Mpreg, Age Gap

.

Cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda karena karakter Naruto disini akan saya buat sebagai seorang intersex / berkelamin ganda untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Seperti dalam doujin yang saya baca intersex dalam cerita ini yaitu naruto memiliki vagina dan penis dan bisa dibuahi.

.

Tidak usah caper, tidak suka tidak usah baca

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Revenge**

Seperti malam minggu lainnya, Sanctuary – sebuah club exclusive di daerah Tokyo – sudah dibanjiri tamu. Yang datang bukan orang sembarangan melainkan sekelas konglomerat yang biasa muncul di media massa dan televisi. Mereka pun tidak datang sendirian melainkan disertai beberapa pengawal pribadi. Beberapa di antara mereka membawa wanita sendiri yang penampilannya tak kalah cantik dan keren dari bintang film papan atas.

"Tamu penting sudah datang."

Bisikan serak di telingaku membuatku terlonjak kaget. Sialan! Kenapa sih si tua danzo senang sekali mengagetkanku. Padahal aku juga sudah melihat seorang pria berwajah angkuh yang baru saja memasuki ruang VIP. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Konglomerat berusia tiga puluh dua tahun yang memiliki bisnis tidak terhitung jumlahnya, mulai dari pabrik kondom, garmen, properti sampai tambang batu bara dan berlian. Uchiha-sama – begitu ia biasa disebut – dikenal sebagai konglomerat berdarah dingin. Ia melibas pesaing tanpa ampun dan menghajar semua pihak yang dianggap menghalangi geraknya.

Delapan pengawal berambut cepak dan bertubuh kekar selalu mengelilingi Sasuke. Selain itu ada pula seorang lelaki yang selalu mengikuti persis di belakangnya, namanya Uchiha Sai. Wajah keduanya mirip karena memang bersaudara, tapi aura yang memancar dari keduanya bertolak belakang. Bila Sasuke tampak dingin dan berkarisma maka Sai terlihat konyol dan tolol. Cengiran konyol tak lepas dari bibirnya membuatnya terlihat seperti orang terbelakang.

"Kasihan pelacur-pelacur itu," desah Danzo sambil menggeleng prihatin saat melihat Sai menggandeng dua wanta cantik berkulit putih dengan rambut lurus berwarna karamel. "Mereka tidak akan bisa pulang ke Red District dengan utuh kalau sudah dipegang orang sadomasokis seperti Sai itu."

Apa? Orang konyol itu sadomasokis? Aku tidak sempat ternganga lama-lama karena kulihat empat pelacur koleksi premium Sanctuary segera mengerumuni Sasuke. Aksi keempat bidadari itu sedikit terhalang oleh ketatnya penjagaan yang memagari Sasuke, tapi tidak lama kemudian tangan Sasuke menunjuk salah satu pelacur dengan gaya angkuh. Tanpa sadar aku mengernyitkan kening saat memikirkan bagaimana cara aku bisa mendekati bajingan sombong itu. Waktu yang kumiliki tidak banyak. Selama hampir sebulan di sini baru kali ini kulihat Sasuke sedangkan aku tidak tahan berada dalam tempat keparat ini lebih lama lagi.

Tubuhku berjengit saat tangan Danzo menggerayangi punggungku. Kontan aku beringsut menjauh, tapi jari-jari kurusnya yang dililit cincin bermata berlian mencekal lenganku dengan kuat hingga aku meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa aku menggajimu hanya untuk menonton?"

Desisannya terasa panas di telingaku disusul jilatan menjijikkan di daun telingaku. Aku bergidik sekaligus menggeleng seraya berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi pemilik Sanctuary ini malah menarikku dengan kasar hingga hidung kami hampir beradu.

"Kau sudah sembuh dari diare dan harusnya hari ini kau sudah tidak dalam periodemu lagi. Sudah seminggu lebih kan? Aku tidak puas cuma kau kocok dan blowjob. Aku mau merasakan vaginamu malam ini juga."

Saat itu juga aku ingin muntah, persisnya memuntahi muka si babi mesum ini. Aku benci sekali bila harus diingatkan pada kewajiban mengoral penis pemilik Sanctuary ini tiap malam. Dia memang selalu mencobai tubuh semua karyawannya dan selama ini aku menghindar dengan berbagai alasan. Cukup sudah penis berkerut itu menjadi penis pertama yang memasuki mulutku, tapi tidak untuk liang vaginaku apalagi rektumku.

Untung saja saat itu salah seorang bodyguard Sasuke melambaikan tangan memanggil waitress untuk memesan minuman dan kebetulan aku yang berdiri paling dekat dengan meja mereka. Tanpa banyak kata Danzo melepaskan lenganku, tapi tangannya masih sempat meremas pantatku dengan gemas. Darahku mendidih. Aku langsung nekat menjalankan rencanaku meski nyawaku menjadi taruhannya. Lebih baik mati daripada harus ditiduri babi mesum brengsek itu. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku berpikir panjang supaya tidak menyesal nantinya. Aku masih muda, baru 20 tahun. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kunikmati dalam hidup daripada mati konyol, tapi aku sudah mantap dengan pilihanku.

Hatiku bersorak gembira begitu mendengar Sasuke memesan Flaming Ferraris. Sudah kuduga Sasuke pasti akan memesan minuman favoritnya. Minuman beralkohol pekat yang disajikan dalam sloki itu harus dibakar sebelum diminum untuk mengurangi kadar alkohol agar tidak membakar tenggorokan yang meminumnya. Tapi kali ini minuman itu akan membakar sang pemesan. Aku ingin bajingan angkuh itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya mati terbakar seperti yang dia lakukan pada Otou-sama empat bulan yang lalu.

Otou-sama bersaing ketat dengan Sasuke dalam memperebutkan konsesi batu bara di Indonesia. Setelah menerima berbagai intimidasi dan tidak juga mau mundur, Otou-sama tewas mengenaskan. Helicopter yang ditumpanginya mendadak meledak sesaat sesudah lepas landas. Seharusnya aku juga ikut mati, tapi di saat terakhir aku membatalkan keberangkatanku karena tak ingin duduk bersama dengan Pelacur peliharaan Otou-sama yang selalu mengataiku babi gendut. Otou-sama memang bukan orang suci. Dia pemain wanita sampai Okaa-sama mati karena sakit hati saat aku masih kecil. Tapi Otou-sama tidak pernah menikah lagi dan berusaha mengasuh anak tunggalnya sebaik mungkin sembari mencicipi berbagai jenis pelacur.

Semua orang mengira aku sudah mati. Mereka pikir bodiguard laki-laki hangus dalam bangkai helicopter itu mayatku. Aku terpaksa bersembunyi sambil menyusun rencana membalas dendam. Kemarahanku makin menggunung melihat harta warisan Otou-sama yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dikuasai Sasuke tanpa ada perlawanan sama sekali dari keluarga besarku yang pengecut.

Namun membalas dendam pada bajingan yang mempunyai back up pemerintah, memiliki pengacara segudang dan dikawal sepasukan bodyguard tidaklah mudah. Setelah mengikuti gerak-gerik Sasuke selama sebulan penuh, aku tahu penjagaan terlemah adalah saat dia berada di Sanctuary. Maka aku pun nekat menyamar sebagai waitress di sini.

"Mulai sekarang sampai jahanam sialan itu mati tidak ada Namikaze Naruto lagi. Yang ada hanya Kyuubi," tekatku dalam hati sebelum menginjakkan kaki memasuki gedung mewah yang pintu utamanya diapit dua patung unicorn.

Dan sekarang aku sudah menembus barisan kawalan Sasuke yang sudah tidak serapat tadi. Calon korbanku tidak mengenaliku lagi. Aku memang sudah banyak berubah. Tubuhku yang kata pelacur Otou-sama mirip babi itu sudah menciut hingga separuhnya. Dendam sudah menggerus rasa laparku.

Aku pura-pura tersandung dan menumpahkan isi sloki ke pangkuan Sasuke. Aku memang mengincar penisnya karena sebagai seorang playboy, penis terbakar rasanya pasti lebih menyakitkan daripada muka terbakar. Tangan kanan siap melemparkan pemantik yang menyala, tapi… Astaga! Ternyata ada Pelacur di kolong meja yang sedang mengoral Sasuke dengan hotnya. Isi sloki mengguyur kepala Pelacur itu dengan sukses.

Aku tertegun. Berkali-kali aku berlatih membakar Bantal dan boneka, semuanya tak pernah gagal, tapi sekarang… Brengsek! Mengapa hal sebodoh ini bisa terjadi? Aku masih terdiam sementara Pelacur itu memaki-maki. Seorang pengawal dengan cekatan mencekal lenganku dan menggiringku menjauhi meja Sasuke. Kulihat Danzo memelototiku. Celaka, malam ini penis pria tua itu…

"Juugo, apa aku sudah menyuruhmu membawa dia pergi?"

Aku kembali digiring ke hadapan Sasuke. Dengan menyipitkan matanya, Sasuke men-scan diriku dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

"Anak baru ya?"

"Ya."

"Namamu?"

"Kyuubi."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Akan kuganti minuman Tuan dengan yang baru."

Semua jawabanku tidak bernada ramah bahkan boleh dibilang ketus. Aku masih merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri dan pada situasi kacau ini sehingga tidak bisa menutupi kejengkelanku. Danzo mendadak muncul lalu merunduk-runduk meminta maaf pada Sasuke sambil kembali mencengkeram lenganku dengan kasar untuk memaksaku meminta maaf dengan lebih sopan.

"Aku sudah tidak mau minum lagi," tukas Sasuke usai aku meminta maaf lagi dengan nada terpaksa. "Kau di sini saja, gantikan dia."

Kurang ajar! Dia pikir aku sama seperti pelacur-pelacur itu? Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar dan beranjak pergi, tapi Danzo dan seorang bodyguard memaksaku berlutut di hadapan Sasuke. Semua pelacur menyingkir sambil memelototiku.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Bukannya kau sudah biasa menghisap penis?" desak Danzo.

Aku merasa terhina. Ingin kubakar penis besar dan panjang di hadapanku, tapi pemantik di tanganku sudah direbut Danzo. Sasuke duduk bersandar dengan santai sementara penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegang menungguku dengan angkuh. Aku menelan ludah menghadapi penis yang besar dan panjang dihadapanku, Aku diam saja sambil memandang ke arah lain, tapi salah satu bodyguard memegangi kepalaku erat-erat sambil menuntun bibirku ke arah penis majikannya. Aku terus menutup mulutku meski Danzo menjambak rambutku, menampar pipiku dan memukul punggung dan lenganku dengan keras.

"Terus! Pukul dia! Lagi! Lagi!"

Sai tampak gembira melihatku dihajar. Sampai-sampai ia juga ikut menjambaki dan memukuli kedua pelacur yang sedang bergantian mengoralnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak ikut memukulku. Dia hanya menontonku dengan penuh minat.

"Sudahlah, Danzo. Kalau dia tidak mau tidak usah dipaksa," tukas Sasuke melihat babi mesum tua itu mencoba membuka mulutku dengan paksa. "Kan masih ada mulut lainnya."

Hajaran Danzo membuat mataku sedikit berkunang-kunang sehingga reaksiku lamban saat melihat Sasuke memakaikan kondom pada penisnya. Kondomnya aneh, berbintil-bintil kecil di sekujur batang sehingga mirip kaktus.

Mendadak Sasuke menarikku bangun. Aku yang masih terhuyung, menjerit kaget saat Sasuke mendorongku ke atas meja. Botol dan gelas minum di atas meja disapu Sasuke hingga jatuh ke lantai, pecah berantakan. Tidak sempat kubayangkan seperti apa wajah Danzo karena aku sudah panik memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku tergeletak di atas meja dengan seragam berantakan. Celana hitamku diturunkan hingga lutut dan kancing-kancing kemeja lengan panjangku sebagian sudah terbuka. Tangan Sasuke bekerja cepat sekali dan sekarang sudah mencengkeram ujung celana dalamku dan menariknya ke bawah. Gila! Dia ingin memperkosaku di depan umum!

"Jangaan! Aku tidak mau! Tolong! Hentikan!" teriakku panik sambil meronta.

Tapi tidak ada yang mau atau berani menolongku. Aku mulai memaki, semua perbendaharaan kata kasarku meluncur keluar. Danzo membentak marah, tapi saat tangannya menyelonong ingin menampar pipiku, sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram tangannya hingga kudengar babi tua itu merintih sakit. Rupanya pengawal Sasuke tahu kalau bosnya tidak ingin bantuan dari orang lain lagi. Dia ingin membereskanku sendirian.

Kuayunkan kakiku kuat-kuat saat Sasuke mengangkangkan kakiku lebar-lebar. Aku bertekat akan menendang penisnya yang berdiri itu dengan keras hingga memar. Kuayunkan jari-jariku yang berkuku tajam. Tapi Sasuke ternyata sangat kuat. Dengan satu tangan dia menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku di atas kepalaku. Dan dengan pecahan botol, disobeknya celana dalamku.

"Apa ini? Kau adalah interseks?" pandangan meremehkan itu terarah tepat kemataku.

"Menarik. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu pria interseks sepertimu." Tangannya mulai menyentuh daerah sekitar vagina dan penisku.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu brengsek!" teriakku.

"Jadi, kau ingin dimasuki dari anusmu atau vaginamu dulu?" seringainya padaku.

"Mati saja kau brengsek! Bajingan kau Uchiha!" aku meronta sekuat tenaga, akan tetapi Sasuke seperti terbuat dari batu dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Aku yang memilih kalau begitu." Seringainya lalu siap menghujam salah satu lubangku.

"Tidak! Tidaaak! Tida…aaaargh! Aaaaah!"

Aku berteriak kesakitan saat penis itu menembus paksa liang vaginaku yang masih perawan. Aku terus meronta, tapi hal itu malah membuat Sasuke makin bernafsu. Sebelah tangannya meremasi dadaku dan bibirnya melumat bibirku. Kugigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga berdarah. Tapi ia malah tertawa dan menggenjotku makin keras. Dirobeknya kemeja putih ku. Dilumatnya putingku dengan lahap dan salah satu tangannya meremas penisku dengan keras. Aku menggeleng-geleng, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit seraya berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Namun sia-sia. Rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung hilang, malah makin menjadi. Tubuhku berayun keras seiring genjotan Sasuke yang makin cepat hingga bergeser ke ujung meja. Kepalaku sudah tergantung di tepi meja dan rambutku hampir menyentuh lantai. Teriakanku melemah dan pandanganku mengabur. Sempat kulihat wajah Danzo yang tampak gemas, dia pasti menyesal tidak mencicipi tubuhku lebih dulu. Aku juga melihat pandangan sirik para pelacur yang tersingkir. Tatapan dingin para pengawal membuatku menggigil, kejadian ini pasti sudah sering mereka lihat. Yang paling ribut malah Sai yang terus berteriak sambil menjambaki dan menampari kedua pelacurnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti, mencabut penisnya dan menyorongkannya ke wajahku. Aku berpaling karena tidak ingin menghisap penisnya, tapi teriakan tertahan para penonton membuatku penasaran dan kembali menatap penis jahanam yang masih terbungkus kondom kaktus itu. Ada darahku di sana.

"Ternyata dia masih dalam periode," ucap Danzo menggerutu.

Para pelacur melenguh jijik. Sai tertawa gembira, tapi Sasuke malah mendengus sinis.

"Ajaib sekali. Seorang perawan bekerja di tempat seperti ini," ujarnya mengejek.

"Pe..perawan? Dia masih perawan?" Danzo terbata dengan nada menyesal.

"Tadinya," sahut Sasuke sambil mengocok penisnya yang belum ejakulasi.

Aku sedang berusaha bangun saat Sasuke menyemprotkan spermanya ke dadaku sehingga menyiprat ke leher dan wajahku. Semua orang menahan napas melihatku menampar dan meludahi wajah Sasuke sebelum turun dari meja dengan tergesa sambil merapatkan kemeja yang sobek. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal yang membuatnya marah, tapi kepalaku sudah dikuasai kemarahan dan kebencian. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah pergi dari neraka ini sesegera mungkin. Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dengan penampilan sekacau ini jadi aku menuju ruang ganti karyawan untuk berganti pakaian. Tidak kupedulikan tatapan para tamu dan karyawan lain pada tubuhku yang setengah telanjang.

Tubuhku gemetar, tapi aku tidak menangis. Aku sudah siap dengan segala resiko dari rencana balas dendamku, tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menerima pelecehan dan penghinaan seperti tadi. Amarahku makin menggelegak dan ingin rasanya mencabik-cabik tubuh Sasuke seperti ia mencabik celana dalamku.

Pintu terbuka dan Danzo masuk sebelum aku sempat berganti pakaian. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Jadi aku dipecat setelah diperkosa di depan umum?" balasku dengan suara bergetar menahan marah.

Babi tua itu seperti ingin mendekatiku, tapi tidak berani.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau ini beruntung atau sial. Bereskan bajumu. Kamu tidak mau membiarkan dia menunggumu lama-lama kan?"

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Sasuke. Dia sudah membelimu. Lima juta Yen."

Astaga! Keperawanan dan harga diriku cuma dihargai lima juta yen? Aku ternganga sebelum menyemburkan amarahku

"Brengsek! Memangnya sejak kapan kau memilikiku? Dengar ya aku bukan pelacur yang bisa diperjualbelikan!"

"Semua itu salahmu sendiri. Walaupun kau berkata kalau kau interseks kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau masih perawan…"

"Memangnya kau berani membelaku di depan bajingan sialan itu?"

Serentetan cacian yang kutujukan pada Sasuke tidak juga berhenti meski si angkuh muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah dingin. Danzo langsung menyingkir keluar, meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Sepertinya kau harus diajari sopan-santun," tukas Sasuke sambil mendekatiku dengan gaya mengancam. "Seumur hidupku belum pernah ada yang meludahiku apalagi di depan umum."

"Seharusnya sudah sejak dulu kau diludahi brengsek!" tukasku marah sambil menghujamkan kunci loker ke matanya.

Seperti tadi, tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat. Dengan sekali gerakan dia sudah berhasil menepis tanganku hingga kunci lokerku terjatuh. Gerakan selanjutnya adalah memitingku. Tapi aku tidak tinggal diam. Aku terus melawan. BRAK! Punggungku menghantam lemari loker setelah didorong dengan keras. Untung tidak ada pegangan loker atau kunci yang menancap di lubang kunci loker, kalau tidak punggungku pasti sudah berlubang.

Aku terjepit sementara Sasuke merobek kemejaku dan menurunkannya sehingga kedua lenganku tertahan oleh lengan panjang kemejaku sendiri. Aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas karena Sasuke melumat bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. Lalu dia menyumbat mulutku dengan sesuatu yang kenyal dan berbau karet. Astaga! Rupanya kondom kaktus bekas tadi! Aku berusaha memuntahkan kondom bekas yang masih berlumur cairan vagina dan darahku itu tapi tak bisa.

SASUKE mengangkat kaki kananku dan menghujamkan penisnyanya ke dalam vaginaku. Sekarang penisnya terbungkus kondom yang berornamen aneh. Ada cincin berbulu yang melingkar di tengah-tengah batangnya. Tangan satunya menarik pundakku turun sehingga hujaman penisnya terasa menumbuk ujung vaginaku. Kedua alisku mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Hhehh hhehk hhaahgh."

Geraman nafas Sasuke menderu di telingaku. Dia menjilati leherku dan membuat belasan kiss mark di sana, juga di dadaku. Kugertakkan gigiku untuk meredakan rasa perih dan linu di selangkanganku. Rasanya vaginaku berdarah lagi. Cincin berbulu di kondom itu membuat liang vaginaku terasa pedas dan perih. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti untuk melepas sumpal di mulutku. Dan hentakan pinggulnya semakin keras.

"Minta maaf… Ayo, minta maaf…," perintahnya setengah menggeram.

Aku mendelik dan meludahinya mukanya lagi. Bukannya marah, Sasuke malah tertawa dan melepaskanku hingga aku jatuh berlutut di hadapannya. Lalu sebelum aku sadar, Sasuke menjepit hidungku hingga mulutku terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen. Dan hap! Penis panjang itu masuk menusuk tenggorokanku dengan telak. Entah kapan dia melepas kondom dari penisnya. Tanpa ampun dia memegangi kepalaku kuat-kuat dan terus menyodok penisnya dalam-dalam. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas dan mencoba meronta, tapi tenagaku habis. akhh! Ujung penisnya melesak masuk ke ujung tenggorokanku dan CROT! CROT CROT! Aku tersedak cairan putih kental, tapi Sasuke tidak juga melepaskan kepalaku.

Baru dua menit kemudian dia mencabut penisnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari batang hidungku. Dia tampak puas melihatku ambruk tak berdaya di lantai dengan mulut berlumuran spermanya. Dijambaknya rambutku yang sudah awut-awutan dan bertanya lagi,

"Kalau kau minta maaf, hukumanmu akan kuperingan."

"Go to hell," bisikku geram sambil berusaha meludahinya lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong kepalaku menjauh.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu dengan lebih keras lagi. Jugoo!"

Pintu terbuka dan seorang bodyguard bertubuh paling besar masuk. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi bekas cacar dan tanpa ekspresi tampak mengerikan. Aku menjerit kaget saat Jugoo mengangkat tubuhku yang setengah telanjang dan memanggulnya di pundak seperti aku ini sekarung beras saja.

"Turunkan aku! Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!" seruku sambil menendang-nendang punggung Jugoo dan memukuli perutnya.

Namun Jugoo bergeming dan tetap berjalan santai sampai keluar Sanctuary. Astaga! Aku pasti menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Sialan!, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padaku? Menggilirku bersama para bodyguard-nya di halaman parkir?

"Aaah! Jangan! Tolong! Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini!"

Aku berteriak ketakutan saat Jugoo menjatuhkan tubuhku ke dalam bagasi mobil dan menutupnya. Aku takut pada kegelapan total. Membuatku tidak bisa membedakan apakah mataku sudah terbuka atau masih tertutup. Tapi mereka tak peduli pada teriakan dan gedoranku. Tubuhku terguncang-guncang saat mobil melaju kencang.

Rasanya berjam-jam aku terkocok dalam kegelapan dan kepengapan sebelum mobil berhenti dan pintu bagasi terbuka. Aku masih sibuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku yang berusaha beradaptasi pada sinar lampu yang benderang sembari menyedot oksigen bebas sebanyak mungkin saat tubuhku ditarik keluar dari bagasi. Jugoo kembali memanggulku di pundaknya. Aku tidak tahu hendak dibawa ke mana karena pandanganku terbatas hanya pada sepatu hitam Jugoo yang mengkilat. Aku merasa mual setelah menerima hajaran Danzo, terbentur pintu loker dan terayun-ayun begini. Tapi makian tak berhenti kulontarkan.

Aku baru diam setelah Jugoo menurunkanku di sebuah ruangan yang ternyata kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu luas, tapi bersih.

"Eh! Kau mau apa?!" jeritku kaget saat Jugoo merobek sisa pakaianku begitu saja seperti mengupas pisang sehingga aku telanjang total.

Bukannya menjawab, gorila berwajah dingin ini malah membopongku dan menceburkanku ke dalam bathtub yang berisi air mandi hangat.

"Uchiha-sama bilang kau harus mandi."

Aku tertegun melihatnya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mencolek tubuhku. Mungkin dia tidak berani atau memang lelaki aseksual. Oh my God! Aku harus keluar dari sini. Mataku melihat sekeliling kamar mandi, tapi hanya ada ventilasi kecil dan pintu yang dijaga Jugoo dari luar, sialan!. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi karena aku memang ingin sekali membersihkan diriku dari sisa-sisa air liur, keringat dan sperma Sasuke juga darahku sendiri. Tulang selangkanganku sedikit linu dan vaginaku memar.

Anehnya aku tidak juga menangis meski merasa terguncang. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku kalau keperawananku hilang dengan cara tragis seperti itu. Seharusnya aku membunuhnya, tapi dia malah memperkosaku. Sampai dua kali lagi. Aku benci setengah mati padanya juga pada kebodohanku.

Saat aku sedang mengeringkan tubuh, pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka dan orang yang paling kubenci sedunia masuk. Sasuke hanya mengenakan kimono. Darahku kembali mendidih melihat senyum mengejek di wajahnya.

"Brengsek! Bajingan kau Uchiha!" makiku sambil menimpukinya dengan semua barang disekelilingku. Dari botol sampo, sabun mandi sampai lilin aromaterapi.

Seperti tadi Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil menepis barang-barang itu dengan santai. Dia terus maju sambil membuka kimono, memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang memiliki eight pack keras sementara aku mulai panik karena kehabisan amunisi. Aku terpojok sambil memegangi sikat toilet dengan posisi mengancam.

"Kau mau apa? Menyikatku sampai bersih?" ejeknya.

Aku hanya bisa gelagapan saat dia menyemprotkan air panas dari gagang shower ke mukaku. Sialan! Aku salah pilih senjata! Dengan mudah dia melumpuhkanku. Aku setengah terjerembab di lantai, terpeleset oleh air sabun, tapi dia malah menindihku dari belakang.

"Fucking shit! Lepaskan aku!" seruku sambil meronta dan berusaha mencakar wajahnya.

"Yeah. Let's fucking," sahutnya sambil memiting kedua tanganku di punggungku dan menggencet kepalaku ke lantai.

Lalu Sasuke meregangkan kakiku dan menunggingkan pantatku. Kulihat dia merogoh sesuatu dari saku kimononya. Kondom lagi, kali ini bentuknya beruas-ruas pendek. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri saat dia memasangkan kondom pada penisnya, tapi lagi-lagi aku tak mampu melawannya. Genggaman tangannya sangat kuat.

"Aaaaargh! Ahnn! Pelan-pelan! Sakit! hentikan!" teriakku kesakitan saat penisnya menembus vaginaku dengan sekali sodokan mantap.

Tapi Sasuke mana mau mendengar jeritanku. Semakin aku menjerit, semakin bernafsu dia. Pipiku sampai sakit tergesek lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. lututku juga. Tapi yang paling sakit lubang vaginaku. Rasanya seperti digaruk dari dalam. Aku curiga desain kondomnya yang aneh-aneh itu memang dibuat untuk menyiksa vagina. Apa vaginaku akan berdarah lagi?

"Take that, bitch!" seru Sasuke tiap kali menyodok dalam-dalam.

Mendadak ia mencabut penisnya dan …

"Aaahnn! Aaaah! Jangan! hentikan! Jangan di situ! Sasukeee!"

Aku mengejang dan teriakanku makin menjadi saat penis beruas itu memaksa masuk lubang anusku. Aku meronta sekuat tenagaku, tapi tidak bisa juga melepaskan diri meski Sasuke melepas pegangannya pada tanganku. Tangannya mencengkeram pantatku kuat-kuat bahkan jari-jarinya meregangkan lubang anusku.

"Hhhgh… lubangmu sempit sekali. Feels good," desah Sasuke penuh nikmat.

Aku tak mampu memaki lagi. Yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah erangan kesakitan. Air mataku sampai menetes membasahi lantai dan gigiku gemeletuk menahan sakit. Astaga! Rasanya anusku robek. Perih sekali. Lebih perih daripada saat vaginaku disodok pertama kalinya.

Kedua tanganku mencoba meraih barang apa saja untuk dipukulkan ke kepala pemerkosaku, tapi Sasuke malah mendekapku erat dari belakang sambil meremas kedua dadaku. Kurasakan tubuhnya menggeletar dan dia menggeram panjang. Akhirnya dia orgasme juga.

Dia tetap menindih tubuhku sambil mengatur napasnya sementara aku merintih kesakitan. Dicabutnya penisnya dan dituangnya isi kondomnya ke kepalaku.

"Sudah lama aku tidak puas begini. Mandilah lagi yang bersih" ujarnya sambil menepuk pantatku yang pasti memerah.

"Sialan. Dasar binatang," desisku.

Seketika pria dengan tinggi 186 cm itu membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Kau sama sekali tidak takut padaku?"

Kuludahi wajahnya lagi, tapi kali ini dia tidak tertawa.

"You're one of a kind. I'm glad I bought you," ujarnya usai mencuci wajahnya.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir dengan uang lima juta yen kau bisa memilikiku begitu saja?"

Sasuke terkekeh sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Danzo menjualmu terlalu murah, tapi aku beruntung. Kau tidak begitu berpengalaman, tapi servismu luar biasa. Besok kita main lagi. OK?"

Lalu dia meninggalkanku terkapar di lantai kamar mandi. Sekujur tubuhku memar dan sakitnya jangan ditanya lagi. Dengan susah payah aku bangun dan merangkak sebelum bisa menceburkan diri kembali ke dalam bathtub

Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi budak seks orang yang ingin kubunuh. Sudah seminggu lebih aku disekap dalam sebuah kamar tanpa diberi pakaian layak. Pakaianku sehari-hari hanyalah kaus berukuran besar yang bila kupakai mirip hanya sampai setengah paha dan tanpa celana dalam.

Kamarku cukup luas. Isinya sebuah ranjang besar dan sebuah lemari dua pintu yang hanya berisi kaus, kimono mini, selimut, seprai, handuk mandi dan pembalut lonjong (tampon). Aku belum pernah periode sejak berada di sini, tapi tak terbayangkan olehku bagaimana rasanya memakai tampon apalagi tanpa celana dalam.

Ada pintu kecil yang menghubungkan kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi di sebelahnya. Kamar mandi itu adalah tempat Sasuke memerkosaku saat aku tiba di tempat ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti apakah tempat ini adalah bagian dari rumahnya atau apartemen karena tak ada jendela dalam kamarku. Hanya ada ventilasi kecil dalam kamar mandi dan letaknya di dinding atas, dekat langit-langit.

Tidak akan ada cara untuk kabur. Shit!

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Messiah berterima kasih sekali untuk reader yang sudah review, review kalian membuat saya sangat bersemangat untuk cepat-cepat update

Jawaban review

Aniue: iyaa itu typo yg sangat tidak disengaja, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan karena beberapa jam kemudian langsung saya edit kembali. Kata "nggak" itu dari cerita aslinya, dan saya lalai kata "nggak" itu masih nyempil disana gomenn.

Anita Indah: Soal naruto intersex saya terinspirasi dari Tiger & bunny dj – Toraman. Tidak usah dipikir keras dengan akal sehat ya kenapa bisa ada intersex karena ini hanya khalayan gila saya sendiri.

Shflyryeong Uchimaki Rin: Naruto berambut seperti pria pada umumnya yaitu pendek, tapi ujung2 rambutnya sampai leher. Dada laki-laki dong kalau dada perempuan saya menyebutnya payudara. Bekas tubuh gemuk naruto membuat manboob nya jd sedikit berisi.

Ananda: endingnya saya buat seperti cerita aslinya, tapi saya remake dikit. Biar greget.

Luky Khairunnisa ruki: Inspirasi cerita ya dari Sleeping with enemy versi aslinya, saya berfikir pasti keren kalau dibuat versi sasunaru. kalau masalah hamilnya naru kamu ikuti jalan ceritanya saja oke

Kizuna-nya Cacunalu: sudah diedit, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan

Stlvyesung: di disclaimer sudah saya cantumkan kok, ide cerita bukan milik saya tp milik penulis yg menciptakan sleeping with the enemy sendiri saya hanya meremakenya.

Arum Junnie: akan diberi tahu seiring berjalannya cerita

Namikazesaphire: di alur cerita aslinya memang hampir tidak diceritakan ciri-ciri sang tokoh utama.

 ** _Dan untuk reader yang kesulitan, bisa diimajinasikan saja Naruto itu pemuda bertubuh sedang tidak kurus tidak juga gemuk, berumur 20 tahun dengan tinggi 169 cm berambut pirang lembut berantakan, bermata biru dan bertubuh putih. Naruto disini tanpa kumis kucing dipipi ya. Pantat montok sekal dan dada agak berisi karena naruto dulu gemuk sedangkan Sasuke disini pria berumur 31 tahun, berambut raven klimis disisir kebelakang tinggi 186 cm, berkulit putih pucat dengan tubuh kekar eight pack._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah remake dari cerita dewasa yang masih dipertanyakan siapa pengarangnya.**

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Rumor mengatakan cerita ini dibuat santhy agatha jauh sebelum sleep with devil tapi ada juga yang mengatakan santhy agatha terinspirasi dari karya ini.

Saya bukan author, saya belum bisa disebut penulis hanya pingin share cerita ini dalam bentuk pair Sasunaru

.

 **WARNING**

Yaoi, ManxBoy, Typo, Rape, Interseksual, Hardcore, Sadist, Psyco, Violence, Rude and vulgar language, OOC, Mpreg, Age Gap

.

Cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda karena karakter Naruto disini akan saya buat sebagai seorang intersex / berkelamin ganda untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Intersex dalam cerita ini yaitu naruto memiliki vagina dan penis dan bisa dibuahi.

.

Tidak usah caper, tidak suka tidak usah baca

.

.

 **Chapter 2: What a Nightmare**

Aku seperti binatang peliharaan, diberi makan dan minum secara teratur dalam porsi cukup (biasanya Jugoo yang mengantar makananku) agar bisa melayani nafsu seks Sasuke yang overdosis. Setiap hari pria berambut raven itu akan mengunjungiku kapan saja dia mau. Kadang sekali, kadang bisa sampai tiga kali. Kadang di kamar mandi saat aku mandi pagi, kadang tengah malam saat dia pulang dalam keadaan berbau alkohol dan kadang pagi-pagi buta di saat aku belum benar-benar sadar seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

Aku terbangun karena mendadak ada yang menekan dan menerobos vaginaku dengan paksa. Aku berteriak kaget tapi teriakanku tertahan karena dia memagut bibirku dengan lapar. Ditindih dan dipeluknya tubuhku dengan erat hingga aku tidak bisa bernapas lega.

"Ahhnn… aanhh… aahhkk…"

Hanya desahan tertahan yang keluar dari mulutku seiring genjotannya yang semakin cepat. Aku menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri. Kedua tanganku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, mencakar wajahnya, tapi kukuku sudah dipotong rapi entah kapan – mungkin saat aku tertidur. Kujambak rambutnya, kupukul wajahnya, tapi dia bergeming dan malah menggerayangi serta meremas tubuhku yang telanjang dengan gemas sembari menjilati wajah dan menggigiti daun telingaku.

Duk! Duk! Saking serunya menggenjot, tubuhku bergeser sampai-sampai kepalaku menumbuk headboard ranjang, tapi Sasuke tidak menghentikan genjotannya. Percuma aku meneriakkan kata 'Hentikan! Sudah! Sakit!" karena hal itu akan membuatnya semakin bernafsu menggeluti tubuhku. Jadi terpaksa aku menelengkan kepalaku hingga leherku sakit.

Selangkanganku perih karena aku tidak pernah menerima rangsangan yang membuat cairan vaginaku keluar. Dia juga tidak pernah melumasi kondomnya. Aku belum pernah merasakan nikmatnya orgasme. Yang kurasakan hanyalah sakit yang semakin membuat dendamku membara sekaligus membuatku frustasi. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membunuh jahanam ini?

Aku sudah pernah menyerangnya dengan garpu, mencoba memukul kepalanya dengan gelas kaca dan menusuk penisnya dengan tusuk gigi, tapi semuanya gagal. Reaksinya yang cekatan membuat berbagai seranganku tumpul dan berbalik menjadi senjata makan tuan. Dia membalas semua seranganku dengan menyetubuhiku dengan paksa. Bila aku meludahinya, dia membalasnya dengan menyemburkan air maninya ke wajahku. Tapi tidak sekalipun dia memukul atau menamparku. Dia hanya suka mencengkeram, menggencet atau menjambak rambutku, dan itu pun dilakukannya dengan setengah tenaganya. Dia senang mempermainkanku. Bila aku marah dan berontak, nafsu seksnya akan berlipat ganda.

Yang paling kubenci adalah kondom yang dipakainya. Ada yang ujung kondomnya berbentuk tanduk kecil, ada yang berbenjol disetiap sisinya dan ada yang bervibrasi sehingga membuatku terlonjak-lonjak liar sambil meringis menahan geli tiap kali ujung penisnya yang bergetar kuat menekan mulut rahimku. Yang sekarang dipakainya berbentuk mirip jamur, ujungnya membulat besar seperti hidung palsu badut yang merah sehingga membuat liang vaginaku mengembang. Tapi saat dia menarik penisnya, daging liang vaginaku seperti ikut tertarik keluar. Sakit sekali. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tanganku mencengkeram seprai hingga robek. Lalu aku mencari-cari benda lain untuk kucengkeram. Yang kudapat lengan dan punggungnya.

"Aahhkk! Hhehk!"

Sasuke mengerang dan mendesis saat kukuku yang pendek menembus kulit lengan dan punggungnya. Kali ini aku salah besar. Perbuatanku memicu nafsunya makin menggila. Digenjotnya penisnya lebih kuat dengan kecepatan penuh. Vaginaku seperti ingin sobek rasanya.

"Aaannh! Aaaaah! Sakit! Sudah! Sudah!" teriakku sambil memukuli badannya.

Sasuke berhenti dan mencabut penisnya di saat aku tidak tahan lagi dengan siksaannya, tapi dia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk merubah posisi dari missionary position ke deep penetration. Kedua kakiku disampirkan ke pundaknya sementara penisnya bersiap menyodok anusku. Agak susah menembus anusku karena ujung kepala jamur itu terlalu besar. Di samping itu aku terus meronta dengan panik dan menendang-nendang.

"Hentikan brengsek!" pekikku sambil menjambak rambut ravennya.

Ajaib. Kali ini perlawananku berhasil. Dia terpelanting jatuh ke lantai, tidak sadarkan diri. Rupanya tendanganku mengenai mukanya dengan telak. Aku buru-buru menyumpal mulutnya dan mengikatnya pada kaki ranjang dengan robekan kaus ku yang kebesaran. Ironis karena dia yang merobek kaus itu. Kemudian aku memakai kemeja dan celana pendeknya yang agak kebesaran.

Kubuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Di luar gelap, tapi bunyi dengkuran keras nyaris membuatku terpekik kaget. Aku menutup mulutku saat menyadari ada kursi di samping pintuku. Di sana duduk Jugoo. Kepalanya terdongak, mulut ternganga dan kakinya menyelonjor.

Sejenak aku terdiam, mencoba berpikir dengan jantung berdebar keras dan kepala berdenyut kencang. Aku tidak tahu tempat seperti apa ini dan di mana letaknya. Aku tidak punya uang dan tidak tahu harus ke mana. Ke tempat flatku dulu? Atau kembali ke Sanctuary? Bayangan wajah babi tua mesum itu membuatku ingin muntah. Berarti aku terpaksa meminta bantuan keluarga besarku yang pengecut itu.

Setelah memantapkan diri aku menyelinap keluar dan berjalan berjingkat-jingkat. Baru lima langkah, aku baru sadar kalau aku belum menuntaskan misiku. Aku belum membunuh Sasuke. Di saat aku ragu, terdengar bunyi gaduh dari dalam kamar disusul teriakan Sasuke.

"SIALANNNN, DASAR JALANG!" Celaka, Sasuke sudah sadarkan diri!

Aku langsung berlari mencari-cari jalan keluar dalam kegelapan. Ada begitu banyak pintu, aku membuka salah satu di antaranya dan segera menguncinya. Dari luar terdengar langkah-langkah kaki. Mereka mengejarku! Aku harus lari ke mana?

Mendadak aku merinding. Ada yang bernapas di belakangku. Dengusan napasnya yang dingin berhembus ke tengkukku, menembus rambutku yang sepanjang leher. Tubuhku gemetar. Astaga, apa ada setan di sini?

"Apa kau setan?"

Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, tapi malah aku yang ditanya. Nada suaranya kekanak-kanakan, penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku menoleh perlahan dan rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Persis di hadapanku berdiri Sai. Cengiran lebar mendominasi wajahnya.

"Mukamu pucat, tapi kau bukan setan," ujarnya sambil tertawa mengikik.

Tawanya yang tidak wajar membuatku takut. Aku beringsut mundur, tapi punggungku membentur pintu.

"Tadi aku bermimpi apa ya sampai didatangi tamu penting sepagi ini. Apa Sasuke lupa kalau hari ini bukan hari ulang-tahunku? Kau tahu, selama ini dia pelit sekali. Dia tidak pernah mau meminjamkan mainannya padaku apalagi memberikannya dengan gratis. Padahal aku mau berbagi dengannya, tapi dia selalu bilang aku ini perusak. Apa kau pernah melihat museum Lego-nya? Dia mengoleksi mainan Lego dari umur empat tahun. Semuanya masih dibungkus rapi, seperti baru dari toko. Bodoh sekali dia. Kenapa mainan cuma dipandangi saja. Tidak seru kan? Eh, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Aku diam karena tidak tahu harus menyahut apa dan memilih berpikir bagaimana cara meloloskan diri dari si sadomakis psycho ini. Sai mulai membelai rambut dan wajahku. Belaiannya halus, seakan-akan aku ini porselen yang mudah pecah. Begitu berbeda dengan sentuhan Sasuke yang seakan ingin meremukkan tubuhku. Tapi sentuhan Sai membuatku merinding dan menggigil.

"Mungkin dia sudah bosan padamu. Aku sih tidak keberatan dikasih barang bekas, kau juga masih lumayan bagus." Sai berbisik sambil menyeringai padaku.

"Maaf, sudah mengganggu tidurmu. Tadi aku salah masuk kamar," ujarku sesopan mungkin sambil membuka pintu.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah" bantah Sai sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan mesra.

Aku mencoba menarik tanganku, tapi tidak bisa. Dia malah merangkul sambil mengelus-elus punggungku.

"Aku memang sedang butuh orang baru karena dia payah sekali," keluhnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan santai.

Aku melirik ke arah tangannya melambai. Aku terkesiap. Dalam keremangan aku bisa melihat seorang wanita yang kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat pada keempat ujung ranjang. Tubuhnya yang telanjang penuh bercak mengkilat. Dari selangkangannya mencuat dua vibrator. Satu dari lubang vagina dan yang satunya dari lubang anus. Kedua vibrator itu masih menyala hingga mengeluarkan suara bergetar. Sedangkan gadis malang itu sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri atau jangan-jangan sudah mati.

"A-anoo, Sasuke pasti su-sudah mencariku," ujarku gemetar.

Aku mulai berpikir untuk berteriak minta tolong, tapi aku takut Sai akan mendadak berbuat nekat. Sai tertawa.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke bisa mencari mainan baru. Orang macam dia bisa memesan apa saja lewat telefon. Sasuke bisa memesan lima pelacur yang lebih baik dan lebih manis darimu dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Jadi kau tidak usah memikirkan dia lagi. Sekarang kau milikku."

"Tapi aku harus kemba…"

Kata-kataku terhenti karena Sai tiba-tiba mencekikku. Mataku terbelalak dan aku meronta sekuat tenaga. Kutendang selangkangannya, tapi dia berkelit. Kucakar wajahnya, tapi dia mengelak. Dia terus menatapku sambil tersenyum manis dan sedetik sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri, dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku pingsan. Tapi begitu sadar, mimpi buruk sudah menyongsongku. Aku berada dalam ruangan aneh, bukan dikamar Sai. Ruangan ini lebih mirip laboratorium daripada kamar tidur. Ada banyak rak berisi benda-benda aneh. Aku berusaha bangun, tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku terikat pada ranjang. Kedua tanganku terikat jadi satu di atas kepalaku sedangkan kakiku terikat pada alat aneh. Aku tahu, ranjang ini adalah ranjang khusus untuk melahirkan di mana ada alat untuk menyangga betis pasien di ujung kiri-kanan ranjang bagian kaki. Secara otomatis selangkanganku terbuka dan ya aku kembali telanjang bulat.

Aku ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi lidahku terganjal dan mulutku tersumbat. Bukan kain, bukan kondom atau lakban. Kurasakan dengan lidah, sepertinya mirip bola golf, tapi berlubang-lubang sehingga udara bisa keluar-masuk dengan leluasa.

"Ah, akhirnya sadar juga," sapa Sai dengan tersenyum ramah.

Tangannya membelai wajahku dengan lembut lalu turun ke dadaku, perutku yang rata dan terakhir selangkanganku. Tubuhku tersentak-sentak, tiap kali dia menyentuh benjolan kecil di dekat lubang vaginaku.

"Feels good, right? Buktinya kau makin basah," bisiknya sambil terus membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di sana dilanjutkan dengan mengocok penisku lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" kata sai sambil memasukkan jarinya yang sudah dilumuri pelumas perlahan-lahan ke anusku dan memutar-mutarnya.

"Ahhnnn!" eranganku tidak bisa kutahan saat Sai seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatku terpejam merasakan nikmat.

Aku belum pernah bermasturbasi jadi tidak tahu kalau klitoris dan anusku bisa dirangsang seperti ini. Lenguhan kenikmatan mulai keluar dari mulutku yang tersumbat. Vaginaku mulai terasa basah. Anusku juga terasa lengket dan nikmat saat jari-jari Sai terus menekan titik itu. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati rangsangan ini. Penisku terasa semakin ereksi. Rasanya aku sedang terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Mmmh! Mmmph!"

Aku membuka mata dan berteriak kaget saat kurasakan benda keras dan dingin memaksa masuk vaginaku yang basah. Sai tersenyum ramah dan mengeluarkan alat itu dari vaginaku dan menunjukkannya. Mirip gunting, tapi melengkung dan bercorong.

"Kau pasti belum pernah melihat alat ini?" Sai tersenyum sambil mengelus alat itu.

Aku menggeleng ketakutan. Sepertinya alat itu mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti belum pernah pap smear. Alat ini untuk membantu dokter membuka liang vagina sehingga bisa mengambil cairan dengan gampang."

Aku makin ketakutan melihatnya memeragakan gunting aneh itu hingga membuka lebar. Astaga! Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada vaginaku? Aku berontak, mencoba beringsut saat Sai kembali mencokokkan alat mengerikan itu ke lubang vaginaku.  
"Mmmh! Mmmph! Mmmmmhhh!"

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga nya saat alat itu menyodok masuk hingga ke ujung dan membenggangkan lubang vaginaku lebar-lebar. Sakit dan linu sekali. Sai menyeringai dan memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus untuk mengobok-ngobok vaginaku hingga basah kuyup.

"Sepertinya deodoran ini muat kalau dimasukkan ke dalam situ."

Aku menggeleng dan berteriak-teriak. Tapi percuma. Daguku malah berlumuran liurku sendiri yang mengalir keluar lewat lubang bola yang menyumpal mulutku. Dan Sai seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan menemukan mainan baru. Setelah puas dengan memasukkan dan mengeluarkan deodoran, dia beralih pada barang-barang yang lebih besar. Botol handbody, botol air minum kecil lalu berganti botol aftershave dan yang terakhir Sai memasukkan dildo dengan ukuran dilur nalar .

Separuh batang dildo masih menancap di vaginaku saat dia mengeluarkan speculum lain. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja daripada anusku ikut dibenggangkan. Sekujur tubuhku bermandikan keringat dingin. Benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tahu aku sudah berjumpa dengan setan psycho gila yang sesungguhnya.

BRAK! Mendadak pintu ruangan terbuka dan Jugoo menerobos masuk ke dalam. Belum pernah aku merasa begitu gembira melihat Jugoo. Apalagi gorila itu langsung melucuti benda-benda penyiksa yang tertancap di tubuhku.

"Sialan, mau apa kau kemari!? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk!" sembur Sai murka sambil menyerang Jugoo.

Dengan sekali pukul, Sai tersungkur di lantai. Akan tetapi Sai kembali bangkit dan dengan cepat diambilnya pisau. Sai akan menghujamkan pisau itu kepunggung Jugoo.

"Hmmmhhhhh!"

Aku ingin berteriak memperingatkan Jugoo, tapi mulutku tersumbat.

"Sai!"

Sai langsung mematung mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Aku juga. Sedangkan Jugoo terus berkutat membuka ikatan tanganku.

"Apa-apaan ini. Kau tahu kan kalau pria ini milikku!" sentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah mengundangnya kemari. Pria berambut kuning ini sendiri yang datang," bantah Sai.

"Lagipula kau juga sudah bosan dengannya." Gerutu Sai.

"Apa aku pernah merebut pelacurmu yang kabur ke tempatku?" Bantah Sasuke dingin.

Kedua saudara itu bertengkar memperebutkanku. Tidak sampai baku hantam, tapi ribut sekali. Namun aku sama sekali tidak bangga diperebutkan dua orang sakit jiwa. Adu mulut akhirnya selesai dan dimenangkan Sasuke. Sai tampak kesal, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku memalingkan wajah dengan jijik saat melihatnya menjilati speculum yang berlumuran cairan vaginaku dengan haus.

Saking lemasnya aku tidak bisa berjalan sehingga Jugoo harus membopongku. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan di depan kami. Tiba-tiba aku menangis. Awalnya terisak lalu tersedu. Ini tangisku yang pertama sejak tiba di Sanctuary hingga sekarang. Kejadian mengerikan tadi membuatku begitu terpukul. Aku mulai menyesali kenekatanku membalas dendam yang membuat hidupku hancur berantakan. Kata seandainya terus terulang di kepalaku, tapi percuma, aku tidak bisa memutar balikkan waktu dan merubah keadaan.

Jugoo menurunkanku di ranjang, tapi aku terus memeluk lehernya erat-erat. Bagiku dia adalah pahlawanku. Kalau dia tidak ada , mungkin anusku sudah robek dan aku akan mati kehabisan darah. Bodohnya aku, berusaha menutupi kenyataan kalau Sasukelah yang berjasa menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kalau tidak diperintah Sasuke, mana mungkin Jugoo bertindak. Tapi aku tidak pernah sudi berterimakasih pada Sasuke. Gara-gara dia, aku jadi sial begini.

"Hiks, Hiks.." Air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengingat apa yang baru saja kualami.

Jugoo dengan perlahan namun pasti melepaskan pelukanku dan menyelimutiku. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan majikannya. Sasuke langsung menyingkap selimut yang kupakai dan kembali menindihku. Dia memakai kondom kepala jamur baru. Rupanya dia belum puas menggagahiku dengan kondom itu. Kali ini aku tidak memberikan perlawanan apa-apa. Aku masih terlalu sibuk menangis sesenggukan, tapi aku terkesiap saat Sasuke meraba vaginaku.

"Becek Sekali. Jadi kau terangsang juga rupanya." Seringainya mesum.

Hatiku terluka mendengar hinaannya. Tapi makian tidak mampu lagi kuteriakkan, karena mulutku malah meneriakkan lenguhan penuh nikmat saat kepala jamur di kondom itu menggesek liang vaginaku yang basah. Belum pernah aku merasa senikmat ini digagahi Sasuke. Aku tetap pasrah saat Sasuke membalikkan badanku dan membuatku menungging. Untung saja dia tidak jadi menyodomiku. Hentakan demi hentakan membuat tubuhku menggeletar. Ditambah lagi remasan pada pantatku dan kocokan tangannya pada penisku.

Desahan dan lenguhan kami saling bersahut. Sasuke menyodokkan pinggulnya kuat-kuat dan pada saat yang sama aku merasa melayang. Jauh lebih tinggi dari saat Sai mengelusku tadi. Astaga! Ingatan pada Sai membuat gairahku yang memuncak terjun bebas, tapi genjotan Sasuke membuatku menggelinjang dan sesuatu seakan ingin membludak keluar dari dalam diriku.

"Eemmhh! Aahh! Aahhh! Aaaahnn! Aaaaaaaaahkk!"

Aku berteriak panjang sambil terus menggeliat sampai-sampai tidak menyadari saat Sasuke melepaskanku. Aku baru tersadar setelah tersedak spermanya yang dipompakan ke dalam mulutku. Aku terkulai lemas tidak berdaya sementara dia terus mengocok penisnya yang sepertinya tidak henti-hentinya memuncratkan cairan putih kental.

Aneh, mengapa kami berdua begitu terangsang setelah campur tangan Sai tadi? Bagaimana bisa aku mengalami orgasme setelah nyaris mati konyol? Apa aku juga mulai ketularan sakit jiwa?

Sasuke berpakaian sambil memandangiku dengan dingin.

"Kau milikku, Kyuubi" begitu yang dikatakannya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Brengsek!" Bisikku lelah, setelah itu gelap menelan pandanganku.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Big Thanks To**

Arinori739, namikazesaphirepl, Arum Junnie, stlvyesung, mimi, Yukayu Zuki, Rohim, Kizuna-nya CacuNalu, RizqikanayaPutri, Kyutiesung, gici love sn, Luky khairunnisa ruki, Natsumi Shinju, ananda, A-Drei Karlstein, ShflyRyeong Uchimaki Rin, arifacandlelight, seraoff, Habibah794, Harumi Shiba, Aiko Vallery, re carrozza, Hanzama, dewaagustasuryatno, .777, Aniue

.

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian,**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yg sudah favorit dan follow**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING**

 **I WARN YOU THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DISTURBING CONTENT** **(** **MALE MENSTRUATION) IF YOU NOT READY FOR THIS DO NOT READ.**

 **I'AM NOT TAKING ANY RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR OWN DECISION TO READ THIS, I ALREADY WARN YOU.**

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Rumor mengatakan cerita ini dibuat santhy agatha jauh sebelum sleep with devil tapi ada juga yang mengatakan santhy agatha terinspirasi dari karya ini.

Saya bukan author, saya belum bisa disebut penulis hanya pingin share dan remake cerita ini dalam bentuk pair Sasunaru

.

Yaoi, ManxBoy, Typo, Rape, Interseksual, Hardcore, Sadist, Psyco, Violence, Rude and vulgar language, OOC, Mpreg, Age Gap

.

Cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda karena karakter Naruto disini akan saya buat sebagai seorang intersex / berkelamin ganda untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Intersex dalam cerita ini yaitu naruto memiliki penis dan vagina.

.

 **Tidak usah caper, tidak suka tidak usah baca**

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Natural Born Bitch**

Meskipun Otou-sama seorang pemain wanita yang benar-benar brengsek, sejak kecil dia dengan keras mengajariku segala aturan dan norma kesusilaan. Aku selalu dijaga dengan ketat dan dilarang bergaul dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan sembarangan diluar keluarga besar Namikaze. Bahkan aku tidak boleh pacaran sebelum umur dua puluh. Dan ternyata hingga sekarang aku malah belum pernah punya pacar. Mungkin karena dulu tubuhku yang mirip buntalan karung dan wajahku yang terbilang terlalu feminim untuk ukuran laki-laki membuat tidak ada orang yang tertarik padaku.

Memang ironis bila mengingat bagaimana Otou-sama menceramahiku yang seorang intersex agar lebih berhati-hati menjaga diri selama aku sekolah dan kuliah di Ohio. Otou-sama adalah lelaki yang brengsek, tapi dia Otou-sama yang sangat baik. Dia tidak ingin putra satu-satunya akan bernasib sama dengan para wanita yang sudah diperdayanya. Aku tidak tahu apa karma itu benar-benar ada. Yang jelas aku penasaran, apa yang dipikirkan Otou-sama bila dia dapat melihat kondisiku kini.

Nasibku lebih parah dari para pelacur yang biasa dilahap Otou-sama. Wanita-wanita yang pernah dicicipi Otou-sama tidak pernah merasakan penyiksaan yang aku alami karena sadomasokis bukanlah aliran seks yang dianut Otou-sama ku. Mereka lebih beruntung karena menerima bayaran yang tidak sedikit bahkan kalau Otou-sama sedang murah hati, bonus berupa kalung atau gelang berlian bisa didapat. Sedangkan aku, sudah tubuhku penuh memar, uang sepeser pun aku tidak punya. Pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku saja hanya kaus kebesaran. Ditambah lagi aku seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup dan masa depan lagi.

Rencana balas dendamku terancam gagal total. Niatku untuk menghabisi nyawa Sasuke mulai tergerus oleh keputusasaan. 24/7 terkurung didalam kamar tidak pernah terbayang olehku, apalagi sejak hampir diperkosa oleh si gila Sai hasrat seksku tiba-tiba tumbuh. Aku yang selama ini tidak pernah memikirkan seks apalagi masturbasi begitu terbuai dengan orgasme pertamaku sehingga yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah bagaimana bisa menikmatinya lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Aku bahkan sudah tidak memikirkan rencana melarikan diri lagi. Trauma yang seharusnya singgah setelah disiksa Sai pun tidak kurasakan.

Sialnya, Sasuke malah tidak kunjung datang mengunjungiku. Sudah hampir dua minggu aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya yang mencuat angkuh itu. Aku tahu, konglomerat sekaliber Sasuke memiliki jadwal superpadat. Semasa masih hidup, dalam seminggu Otou-sama hanya berada di rumah dua-tiga hari saja. Oleh karena itu aku heran saat melihat Sasuke masih sempat meluangkan waktu untuk menyiksa dan menyetubuhiku. Kurasa orang sakit jiwa mesum itu sedang sibuk melibas perusahaan milik orang lain atau menyiksa mangsa baru. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku?

"Nnnhhh…. Aaahkh…. Aaaaannnh…"

Aku mengerang seiring geliat tubuhku lalu terkulai lemas dengan kaki mengkangkang lebar. Tubuhku bermandi keringat, bagian selangkangan serta penisku basah kuyup dan dadaku naik-turun kelelahan. Kupejamkan mata sembari mengatur nafasku yang memburu.

Bila sebelumnya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan rencana kabur ataupun tidur-tiduran, saat ini kegiatan utamaku adalah bermasturbasi. Di ranjang maupun di kamar mandi. Dalam posisi berbaring, duduk hingga menungging. Setiap kali selesai orgasme, aku merasa lega dan lelah sekaligus mengantuk. Aku pun tertidur pulas. Tapi begitu bangun, hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah ingin menikmati orgasme. Akibatnya klitoris dan bibir anusku merah membengkak karena terus digosok, penisku juga perih karena terlalu sering ku kocok. Perutku sampai kram dan kakiku pegal-pegal karena terus-terusan mengejang nikmat.

"Hmm? Ada apa!?" gumamku kesal.

Guncangan keras di pundak, membangunkanku. Aku menggeliat sembari membuka mata dengan enggan. Ada seseorang berdiri di samping ranjang, berujar datar.

"Bangun dulu, tuan. Sudah waktunya anda makan siang." Ujar seseorang.

Aku menggeleng. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Itu bukan suara Megumi-san, asisten rumah tangga yang biasa membangunkanku. Suara Megumi-san lemah lembut, tidak serak begini. Tunggu dulu, aku kan sudah tidak punya rumah lagi. Aku kan tinggal di flat yang sempit. Tapi itu juga bukan suara Kiba, teman sekamarku. Suara Kiba selalu terdengar cempreng, tidak serak menggeram begini. Ini suara laki-laki. Badannya saja besar. Astaga, itu Jugoo. Kenapa dia yang membangunkanku?

"Jangan ganggu aku. Aku masih mengantuk," ujarku serak sambil memunggunginya.

"Sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Tuan harus sarapan. Lagipula seprainya harus diganti," balasnya sambil menepuk punggungku.

Ehh, kenapa kulit telapak tangannya yang kasar jadi terasa? Apa punggungku telanjang? Aku menjerit kaget setelah menyadari tubuhku tidak ditutupi selembar benang pun. Aku lupa kalau tadi aku melepas kausku dulu sebelum bermasturbasi. Aku ingin merangsang diriku sendiri semaksimal mungkin tanpa diganggu sehelai kaus.

"Pergi! Pergi brengsek! Jangan sentuh aku!" usirku panik sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku, tapi Jugoo dengan mudah membuang selimutku dan mencengkeram lenganku.

Aku yang ketakutan langsung berontak. Kupukuli dan kutendangi gorila bermuka penuh luka itu. Namun dengan sekali sentak, Jugoo menyeretku turun dari ranjang. Astaga! Apa dia ingin memperkosaku juga? Aku langsung ciut membayangkan sakitnya ditindih dan digenjot orang sebesar Jugoo. Ukuran penis Sasuke yang tubuhnya tidak sebesar Jugoo saja sebesar itu apalagi gorila ini? Belum lagi kalau dia seperti Sai.

"Lepas.. Lepas.. Lep.. Eh?"

Di luar dugaanku, Jugoo melepaskanku dan menyibukkan diri melepas seprai. Kenapa dengan orang ini?, sudah seperti asisten rumah tangga saja. ASTAGAA! Aku ternganga melihat bercak merah besar di tengah seprai putih. Seperti bendera Jepang saja. Wajahku langsung pucat lalu perlahan-lahan menunduk dan melihat di lantai juga ada tetesan darah. Sumbernya dari selangkanganku! Periodeku datang!

Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sialan! Aku lupa mengambil pembalut tampon dari lemari! Shit, bagaimana ini? Mendadak pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Jugoo masuk menyodorkan sekotak pembalut tampon padaku. Aku hanya bisa duduk bengong di atas kloset melihatnya pergi keluar begitu saja.

Aku lebih melongo lagi setelah melihat ukuran pembalut tampon di tanganku. Tamponnya besar sekali, seukuran penis Sasuke! Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di tempat daripada memperkosa diriku sendiri dengan tampon yang mungkin khusus untuk para wanita yang sudah melahirkan lebih dari lima kali. Lagipula aku belum pernah memakai tampon karena dilarang keras oleh dokter pribadiku dulu dan Otou-sama. Otou-sama tidak mau aku diperawani oleh tampon. Dan sepertinya cara memakainya tidak mudah. Jadi aku duduk sambil memandangi darah menetes deras ke lubang kloset.

Setengah jam berlalu, pantatku sudah mati rasa dan perutku bernyanyi sumbang. Aku mulai berpikir untuk menyerah pada tampon raksasa ini agar bisa kembali ke kamar tidur untuk menyantap makan siang saat Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tertegun sejenak melihatku masih memegangi tampon lalu terkekeh geli.

Apa yang dilakukannya disini, tiba-tiba muncul setelah dua minggu menghilang. Dasar orang gila, pergi dan datang sesukanya saja. Aku langsung merasa kesal dengan kehadirannya.

"Tidak bisa atau tidak berani pakai?" tanyanya kurang ajar.

Kulempar kepalanya yang berambut klimis itu dengan tampon sialan yang kupegang. Shit! benda itu malah ditangkapnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil menutupi penisku ketika dia mendekatiku.

Tanpa peringatan tiba-tiba dia jongkok di hadapanku lalu membuka kedua kakiku lebar-lebar.

"Sial, apa kau sudah gila! Kau mau apa?" seruku marah sambil berusaha menendangnya.

Dengan santai ditangkapnya kakiku yang sedang melayang dan ditaruh di pundaknya. Tangannya yang satu menahan pahaku yang lain. Aku terus memaki sambil menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri sampai pantatku bergeser maju ke mukanya. Rasa maluku sudah tidak kuperdulikan lagi. Rasa takutku pun hilang. Aku berharap dia jijik melihat vaginaku yang berdarah, tapi harapanku sia-sia. Sasuke seperti tuli. Dia merobek bungkus tampon dengan giginya lalu mengeluarkan tampon beserta longsongannya.

"Awas kalau kau berani! Akan kubunuh kau! Pergi! Jangan sentuh aku!" ancamku.

Ancamanku lama-lama berubah menjadi jeritan ketakutan.

"Tidaaak! Jangaaaan! Aaaaah! Uggghhhh!"

Aku berteriak kesakitan saat Sasuke menyodok longsongan tampon ke vaginaku. Kupukuli lengan dan pundaknya yang kekar dengan keras.

"Haahhgggh!"

Aku mengejan saat tampon besar itu didorong masuk dengan paksa. Tanpa ragu dan belas kasihan, Sasuke terus menekan tampon itu sambil memutarnya agar bisa masuk lebih dalam. Air mataku menetes seiring rasa linu dan perih yang timbul. Dug. Ujung tampon menyodok bibir rahimku dengan mantap.

"Hikks.. kau benar-benar sialan" Aku marah seklai padanya.

Aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat Sasuke menarik keluar longsongan tampon. Akhirnya Sasuke memperkosaku juga walau dengan tampon. Lalu dia meninggalkanku setelah melihatku dengan tatapan mengejek dan geli.

Aku termangu memandangi selangkanganku. Ada tali tampon menjuntai keluar di sana. Vaginaku terasa sesak dan mengembang. Aku mencoba berdiri dan berjalan. Tampon itu membuatku tidak bisa berjalan dengan kaki rapat. Tapi lama-lama terasa nyaman juga karena daya resapnya luar biasa apalagi bila vaginaku berkontraksi, rasanya seperti sedang disetubuhi tanpa henti.

Sore harinya Jugoo kembali masuk kamar. Dia tidak juga mau pergi saat kuusir dengan pukulan bantal, guling dan selimut. Dia malah menyeretku ke dalam kamar mandi. Perlawanan yang kulakukan dengan cara menggigit tangannya dan menendang tulang keringnya sia-sia. Gorila ini seperti terbuat dari batu. Nyaliku mulai ciut dan bentakanku melemah. Jangan-jangan kali ini dia benar-benar ingin mencicipi tubuhku.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang sedang kupikirkan" Rutukku.

"Ayo, cepat mandi. Sebentar lagi Uchiha-sama akan datang," ujar Jugoo seakan aku ini anak kecil yang tidak bisa mandi sendiri.

"Mana bisa aku mandi kalau kau ada di sini. Memangnya aku tontonan?" Jeritku.

"Uchiha-sama biasa begitu." Ujarnya tanpa ambil pusing.

Ah, pantas saja. Kalau memperkosa di depan umum saja Sasuke tidak malu apalagi mandi ditonton bodyguard-nya. Kurasa Sasuke itu benar-benar gila. Mungkin dia sejenis penganut sadomasokis exibisionis.

"Apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu menungguiku mandi?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Uchiha-sama bilang, kali ini aku yang harus memasangkan tamponmu tuan Kyuubi ."

"A-apa? Ya-yang benar saja?! Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau harus mau, Tuan" ujar Jugoo sambil menyalakan shower.

"Aaaargh! Pelan-pelan Baka!" seruku jengkel saat dia mencabut tamponku dengan kasar.

aku sudah tidak mempunyai privasi ketika disekap disini, dipasangi tampon oleh laki-laki gila itu lalu sekarang Jugoo yang mulai memandikanku. Boleh dibilang dia ikut mandi karena aku tidak bisa diam. Aku terus memaki-maki sambil meronta, tapi juga terkikik karena sentuhan tangannya saat menggosok ketiakku membuatku kegelian. Tapi tubuhku langsung mematung saat jari-jarinya menyentuh penisku.

"Sudah. Jangan," cegahku sambil menepis tangannya. "Jang…an. Aahnn…"

Tanpa sadar aku mengerang. Aku menikmati gosokan jari dan telapak tangannya. Aku mendesah saat tangan Jugoo lewat sekejap dan terus turun ke kakiku. Aku menggigit bibir agar jangan sampai meminta gorila itu kembali menyentuh daerah terlarangku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi kalau aku sedang mens. Karena kupikir Jugoo sendiri tidak merasa jijik. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat tubuhku saat Jugoo membilas tubuhku. Aku sudah benar-benar gila.

"Mmm… Ada yang belum bersih," gumamku.

"Mana?" tanya Jugoo heran.

Aku menunduk malu. Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Ini semua salah Sasuke yang membuatku jadi seperti sekarang ini. Pria jalang yang haus sentuhan.

"Di situ," ujarku pelan sambil menunjuk ke bawah pusarku.

Jugoo menyemprotkan shower ke pangkal pahaku yang dibasahi aliran darah segar.

"Bukan, masih ada sisa sabun di atasnya," ujarku nekat.

"Dia cuma bercanda, Jugoo. Dia sudah bersih." Terdengar suara berat meyahut dari arah pintu.

Astagaa! Mukaku terasa panas hingga ke telinga. Aku mendongak dan melihat Sasuke berdiri bersandar di pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Dia masih memakai kemeja kerja hitam yang kedua lengannya digulung. Kedua tangannya bersedekap dan senyum mengejek terpasang diwajahnya. Rambutnya juga tetap klimis seperti biasanya.

"Pasangkan tamponnya," perintah Sasuke sambil melepas dasi.

"Kenapa harus tam… Aduh!" pekikku.

Jugoo meregangkan kakiku hingga aku terhuyung. Tidak dipedulikannya darah yang menetes ke lantai dan dengan sekali sodok dia memasukkan tampon raksasa itu.

"Aaaakkh! Sakit! Brengsek!" teriakku. Kujitak kepala Jugoo dengan kesal, untung dia tidak melawan. "Apa kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan?" Gerutuku.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak suka," tukas Sasuke datar sembari membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Kau sengaja memberiku tampon ukuran raksasa untuk menyiksaku kan?"

"Tapi kau merasa terangsang kan? You're so lewd Bitch. Berkata tidak, tapi maksudnya iya. Berkata sakit, tapi sebenarnya enak. Apa tadi kau mau menggoda Jugoo? Ingin mencoba penisnya?"

Aku mendelik dengan wajah merah karena marah dan malu yang teramat sangat, tapi belum sempat aku membela diri, dia sudah bicara pada bodyguardnya.

"Jugoo, buka celanamu." Perintah Sasuke.

Aku berjaga-jaga saat Jugoo yang berdiri di depanku membuka celananya. Aku terkesiap melihat penis gorila itu yang … yang nyaris tidak ada. Hanya ada gundukan daging lembek sepanjang dua sentimeter. Astaga, apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke padanya?

"Ke… kenapa begini?"

Jugoo diam saja dengan wajah membeku.

Aku berpaling pada Sasuke dan berseru geram, "Kau bukan manusia! Dasar binatang ke…"

"Jangan bilang begitu pada Uchiha-sama!" bantah Jugoo dengan suara menggelegar sehingga aku melompat mundur terkaget-kaget.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau berdiri di sana," perintah Sasuke berikutnya pada Jugoo.

Mulut Jugoo terkatup dan dengan patuh dia berdiri di dekat bathtub tanpa menaikkan celananya. Aku menatapnya dengan iba, tapi sama sekali tidak tampak ekspresi malu atau menderita di wajahnya.

"Dia paling benci dikasihani," tukas Sasuke sembari mendekatiku.

Aku berlari keluar, tapi dengan gesit Jugoo menghalangi langkahku. Sasuke memelukku dari belakang. Aku meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi lilitan lengannya makin erat. Lidahnya menyapu leher dan telingaku. Giginya meninggalkan bekas kiss mark yang tidak terhitung di leher dan pundakku yang masih basah. Jari-jarinya meremas dadaku dan memilin putingku yang memerah dengan keras.

"Ugh… Haannhhh…," desisku sembari meringis menahan sakit.

Gilanya aku mulai terangsang. Tanpa menerima perintah, otot-otot liang vaginaku sudah meremas tampon besar di dalam dengan intens. Aku kembali terhuyung mengikuti tubuh Sasuke yang terus mundur dan jatuh terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Ternyata dia duduk di atas kloset. Aku masih terus berusaha kabur meski jari-jarinya sudah mengusap bagian dalam paha dan meremas penisku . Kucoba mengatupkan pahaku, tapi ditahannya dengan kuat. Perlawananku melemah saat dia memasukkan jari di anusku dan menyentuh prostatnya.

"Ehhmmm..Aahhn"

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Buktinya kau semakin basah. Akan kuajari cara bermasturbasi yang benar. Ayo, lihatlah. Tidak usah malu-malu. Kau harusnya bangga karena ada orang sepertiku yang mau mengajarimu."

Sasuke melepaskan pilinannya pada putingku dan menundukkan kepalaku sehingga aku terpaksa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia sedang membuat putaran-putaran kecil di klitorisku, kadang sesekali mencongkel benjolan kecil yang mulai mengeras dan dengan lihai memberikan kocokan serta remasan pada penisku. Tubuhku menggelepar menahan gelinjang dan bibirku kugigit keras untuk menahan ledakan erangan erotis yang ingin keluar. Napasku mulai memburu lagi setelah kuku jari Sasuke menelusuri lekukan anusku sambil sedikit menekan prostatnya. Aku baru bisa bernapas lega setelah dia menarik jarinya.

"Jugoo apa kau lihat ini berdarah?" tanya Sasuke sembari melambaikan jari tengah kanannya yang mengkilap karena mengaduk vaginaku.

"Sama sekali bukan Uchiha-sama, cairan itu bening." Ujar Jugoo.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Di dalam pasti becek sekali sampai luber keluar tampon. Kau terangsang berat seperti ini tapi masih tetap keras kepala. Kau masih harus belajar banyak. Teknik masturbasimu masih payah."

Melihatku tercenung, Sasuke terkekeh lagi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka sekali masturbasi. Delapan kali sehari adalah rekormu. Kau sudah seperti olah raga saja ya, mandi keringat." Seringainya.

"Ka… kau… mengintipku?" tanyaku terbata.

"Ada tiga kamera di sini dan empat di sana," ujar Sasuke seraya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kamar tidur.

Rasanya aku ingin menghilang selamanya dari dunia saat ini juga. Ditertawakan Sasuke memang memalukan dan menjengkelkan, tapi bila Jugoo juga ikut menertawakanku mau dikemanakan harga diriku? Oh, Otou-sama, kenapa nasibku menyedihkan begini?

"Orgasme itu enak kan?" tanyanya mengejek.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja enak, tapi aku malu mengakuinya.

"Dasar bocah jalang. Ayo, turun."

Aku yang tidak mau bergerak didorongnya dengan kasar hingga nyaris jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja Jugoo berbaik hati menahan pundakku. Namun gorila itu lalu memaksaku berlutut menghadap majikannya yang brengsek. Penis Sasuke yang setengah tegang mengacung di depan hidungku.

"Jangan berlagak jijik. Apa kau lupa, ini yang membuatmu ketagihan sex?"

Aku ragu. Aku benci penis ini, tapi juga rindu padanya. Sasuke yang tidak sabar melihatku diam saja, menyuruh Jugoo untuk membantuku.

"Aahhhk… Hhhhnn…"

Aku mendesah nikmat saat tangan Jugoo masuk di sela-sela kakiku dari belakang untuk menggosok penisku. Tangan satunya mengarahkan kepalaku hingga mulutku yang terbuka mengulum penis Sasuke.

"Mmmmhh…"

"Bagus. Jilati bagian kepalanya. Aakh! Jangan pakai gigi! Jugoo!"

"Mmmph!"

Tubuhku terlonjak maju karena Jugoo mendadak mencengkeram penisku kuat-kuat seperti sedang memeras kain saja. Aku kesusahan bernafas dan nyaris tersedak karena penis Sasuke melesak masuk menyentuh ujung tenggorokanku dengan telak.

Sasuke terus memberi instruksi bagaimana cara mengoral dengan baik dan benar. Tidak hanya batang penisnya, kedua buah zakarnya juga harus kujilati. Dia mendesah nikmat saat aku mengulum kepala penisnya dengan kuat. Bila gigiku tidak sengaja menyentuh penis atau zakarnya, Sasuke langsung berteriak 'Jugoo!' dan Jugoo pun menjepit bola zakarku dengan keras hingga aku mengernyit kesakitan. Setelah penisnya mengeras, Sasuke memakai kondom. Kali ini polos dan tipis sekali. Akupun disuruh duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke lagi seperti tadi.

"Aaaanhh!... Aaakh~!"

Aku menjerit kaget bercampur sakit saat penis gemuk dan keras itu mencoblos anusku. Lubang anusku belum terbiasa juga disodomi meski sudah berulangkali mengalaminya. Namun rasa sakitku perlahan berubah menjadi nikmat karena sodokan Sasuke terus mengenai prostatku.

"Kau ingin disentuh Jugoo juga kan? Kau, kemari!."

"Aku ti-tidak…. agh….aahhhn… mau…"

"Apa kau ingin mengulum penis cacatnya?. Kemari, Jugoo."

Ketika Jugoo akan meraih kepalaku ke arah penisnya "Tidaakk, Sasukeeee!"

"Berhenti Jugoo!, urus bagian bawahnya" Perintah Sasuke.

Kemudian dengan mantap bibir Jugo mengulum penisku. Penisku terasa nikmat dan geli saat tergesek jambang pendek yang ada diwajahnya. Aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas dengan benar saat tubuhku disentuh dari depan dan belakang..

Sasuke terus menyodok dan merangsangku dengan ganas. Jari-jari kanannya mencubit, memilin putingku sedang tangan kirinya menjelajah masuk ke mulutku. Lidahnya menjilati punggungku sembari sesekali menggigitinya. Sementara itu pinggulnya terus menghentak ke atas sehingga penisnya bagai pasak yang memaku pantatku.

Jugoo sepertinya lupa kalau penisnya sudah tidak utuh. Dengan penuh semangat, tangannya meremas gundukan daging itu sembari dia menaik-turunkan kepala di penisku. Sasuke mulai membuat kiss mark di leher dengan liar hingga aku tersedak. Tapi mereka tidak juga berhenti sampai tubuhku tergencet. Erangan kami bertiga bersahutan dan menggema di kamar dalam mandi.

Mendadak Sasuke menarik tubuhku dan menurunkanku hingga berlutut di lantai, membuat Jugoo melepaskan hisapannya. Dia melakukannya tanpa mencabut penisnya. Aku sudah lupa berontak. Aku menurut saat dia menyuruhku bergeser. Aku mendesah nikmat begitu kedua tangan Sasuke kembali merambah puting dan penisku. Mataku memandang sayu, menikmati semua ini meski perlakuan Sasuke makin kasar. Sodokan penis Sasuke semakin dalam dan putingku sakit. Air liur berceceran menetes dari mulutku tidak kuat menahan semua serangan nikmat yang diberikan Sasuke.

Mendadak Jugoo menggeram keras dan kulihat ada cairan putih mengalir dari lubang kecil di tengah penis buntung itu. Aku sendiri mengerang tanpa henti sambil otot vaginaku meremas tampon raksasa dalam tubuhku sekeras mungkin. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjambak rambutku, menarikku bangun. Kedua tanganku yang mendadak tidak punya pegangan mencari-cari pegangan baru. Kujambak rambut Sasuke dari depan.

"Aaargh…"

Lututku sudah kebas apalagi anusku, tapi sungguh gila, rasanya nikmat sekali. Kami saling jambak sambil mengerang makin keras.

"Uggh… Ngggh… Aaahh… nnaaahhh…"

Tubuhku bergetar keras dan kurasakan penisku menyemburkan semen dalam jumlah banyak. Aku terkulai lemas setelah orgasme pertamaku dari anus, tapi Sasuke masih terus menyodokkan pinggulnya. Kemudian dia menarik penisnya dan membaringkanku di lantai. Aku terhenyak saat dia mendadak menduduki perutku. Setelah melepas kondom, penisnya di gesek diputing dadaku.

"Kau belum pernah titfuck kan? Sayang sekali kau tidak punya payudara. Tapi ukuran dadamu menjadi cup A sekarang" katanya sambil menyeringai mesum.

Dada dan putingku memang agak besar, mungkin karena dulunya aku gemuk. Penis Sasuke seperti sosis besar yang digesekkan ke atas roti. Aku merasa geli saat kemaluan sasuke menggosok tepat diputing dadaku. Tapi melihatnya terpejam penuh kenikmatan, aku jadi terangsang lagi. Aku menjadi ikut-ikutan mendesah dan mengerang.

CROT! CROT!

Air semen Sasuke menyembur ke leher dan wajahku. Pria itu tampak puas dan menertawaiku yang terengah-engah. Aku capek sekali sampai tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk memaki atau memukul Sasuke yang meratakan spermanya ke seluruh wajahku.

"Apa kau mau kumandikan lagi?" kekehnya sambil menepuk pantatku.

.

.

tampon: semacam pembalut berbentuk lonjong, gambar bisa dicari di gugel

TBC

.

.

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian,**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yg sudah favorit dan follow**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

Rumor mengatakan cerita ini dibuat santhy agatha jauh sebelum sleep with devil tapi ada juga yang mengatakan santhy agatha terinspirasi dari karya ini.

Saya bukan author, saya belum bisa disebut penulis hanya pingin share dan remake cerita ini dalam bentuk pair Sasunaru

WARNING

Yaoi, ManxBoy, Typo, Rape, Interseksual, Hardcore, Sadist, Psyco, Violence, Rude and vulgar language, OOC, Mpreg, Age Gap

Cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda karena karakter Naruto disini akan saya buat sebagai seorang intersex / berkelamin ganda untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Seperti dalam doujin yang saya baca intersex dalam cerita ini yaitu naruto memiliki vagina dan penis dan bisa dibuahi.

Tidak usah caper, tidak suka tidak usah baca

Chapter 4: Set me Free

Aku sudah tidak tahu ini sudah berapa jam sejak Sasuke menyetubuhiku dengan brutal. Bunyi tamparan bokongku dan selangkangan Sasuke menggema dalam kamar ini. Dicermin almari kulihat seorang pemuda mungil yang menungging dan lelaki dewasa yang sedang menggempurnya dari belakang diatas ranjang.

"Annh..su-sudah kumohon..hiks hiks"

Dan setelah permohonan yang entah keberapa kalinya dan sedikit tangisan Sasuke akhirnya berhenti setelah orgasme sebanyak tiga kali dan jangan tanyakan berapa kali aku orgasme hingga membuatku bahkan tidak bisa membalik badanku sendiri dari posisi menungging.

Setelah membalik badan dan menciumku paksa Sasuke pergi dengan seringai mengejeknya seperti biasa, dan itu menjengkelkan setengah mati. Dalam beberapa hari ini Sasuke terus melatih mulut dan anusku selama aku mens. Tampon besar yang mengganjal dalam vaginaku membuatku merasa seperti sedang disandwich bila penis Sasuke menyodok anusku. Dia menyodomiku dengan berbagai gaya, berdiri, duduk, nungging, tengkurap sampai berbaring miring. Meski jarang memakai pelumas, lama-lama aku terbiasa juga dan selalu menikmati orgasme. Sebenarnya disetubuhi lewat vaginaku akan lebih aman karena vagina akan mengeluarkan cairan alami yang mengurangi rasa sakitku ketika digenjot Sasuke. Tapi sensasi ketika penis besar sasuke menyodok anusku dan mengenai prostatku tanpa henti membuatku hilang akal.

Tapi hal ini bukan berarti aku rela digaulinya begitu saja. Aku selalu melawan dengan keras bila dia mendekat. Aku benci sekali melihat gayanya yang dingin dan sok berkuasa seakan-akan aku ini adalah properti miliknya yang bisa dipermainkan begitu saja. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku memakai cara lain selain kekerasan karena perlawananku hanya akan membuat birahi Sasuke semakin melonjak tinggi. Dengan penuh semangat dia memiting dan meringkusku sebelum menyetubuhiku dengan kasar. Bisa dibilang perkelahian kami adalah foreplay.

Tidak cukup dengan mengajariku lewat praktek, Sasuke juga menjejalkan teori bercinta (ralat: yang kami lakukan sama sekali tidak pantas disebut bercinta karena tidak ada setitik pun molekul cinta di sana) lewat majalah, buku dan film. Kamarku yang tadinya kosong, hanya berisi ranjang besar dan lemari mendadak menjadi penuh setelah dua rak buku memenuhi dua sisi tembok hingga ke langit-langit. Ditambah lagi sebuah televisi LED berukuran 42 inchi. Rak itu dipenuhi berbagai buku teori dari kamasutra hingga novel-novel seks dan majalah pornografi dari dalam dan luar negeri. Tapi yang lebih gila, tv besar itu terus menyiarkan film-film porno tanpa henti. Bahkan saat jam tidur pun televisi itu terus menyala hanya suaranya yang mendadak di-mute. Aku Tidak bisa menyalakan dan mematikan tv itu sesuka hatiku karena dikontrol dari luar.

Aku seperti sedang dicuci otak. Yang ada di kepalaku selalu hanya seks. Sepraiku lembab karena selangkanganku terus-terusan becek. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kamera-kamera pengintai yang ada. Aku ikut menggeliat dan mengerang seperti bintang porno yang kutonton. Sasuke sendiri juga senang sekali menggumuliku di depan tv. Dia sering memaksaku menceritakan apa yang sedang ditayangkan di layar LED itu dengan detail. Wajahku yang memerah sampai ketelinga dan suaraku yang terputus-putus karena kelelahan membuatnya makin gila menggenjotku. Saat orgasme, aku mengerang dan mendesah bersaing dengan bintang porno yang sedang kami tonton.

Akhirnya aku capek. Mataku perih karena terus menonton dan membaca. Tenggorokanku kering karena terus mengerang dan berteriak. Badanku pegal-pegal karena terus menggeliat dan mengejang. Aku jenuh dan mulai putus asa. Apa aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan cara seperti ini?

Kuputuskan malam ini aku harus keluar dari kamar mesum ini. Satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan olehku adalah kamar mandi. Baru lima belas menit duduk di atas kloset, mendadak lampu kamar mandi mati. Walaupun sempat menjerit kaget, tapi aku tetap diam di tempat. Aku tidak tahu apa lampu kamar mandi ini benar-benar mati atau dimatikan dari luar karena lampu kamar tidur masih menyala.

Sinar lampu kamar yang menerobos masuk lewat lubang ventilasi di atas pintu membuat kamar mandi ini tidak gelap gulita. Tapi yang menarik perhatianku ventilasi di dinding atas dekat langit-langit. Kupandangi cahaya bulan yang lembut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bisa jadi yang kulihat bukan sinar bulan melainkan sinar lampu teras. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Belum pernah aku merasa begitu kesepian. Aku juga baru sadar kalau sudah dua bulan lebih aku tidak melihat matahari dan bulan. Yang kulakukan tidak ada bedanya dengan misi bunuh diri yang gagal. Aku tercenung, sampai kapan aku dikurung seperti binatang peliharaan? Haruskah aku bunuh diri?

Kudengar pintu kamar terbuka, tapi aku bergeming. kurasa yang datang Jugoo atau Sasuke. Nah, benar sekali. Jugoo muncul didahului sinar senter. Aku menggeleng saat dia menarik lenganku kembali ke kamar.

"Jugoo, kumohon. Aku mau di sini saja."

Sinar senter menerangi wajahku. Kurasa dia heran mendengarku bicara sopan padanya tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun. Apalagi wajahku lesu dan suaraku serak. Dia melepas cekalan tangannya.

"Aku mau sendirian."

Tapi dia tidak juga pergi meninggalkanku meskipun aku terus memohon dengan suara bergetar.

"Paling tidak, tolong tutup pintu dan matikan senternya," ujarku menyerah.

Tanpa banyak tanya, dia menuruti permintaanku. Entah berapa lama kami saling diam dalam gelap. Yang jelas aku tersiksa sekali. Sungguh Tidak enak menangis dalam gelap sambil ditemani orang yang kita benci. Aku sampai harus bernapas lewat mulut agar Jugoo tidak mendengar bunyi hembusan nafas berat dari hidungku.

"Saya juga pernah menangis sendirian dalam gelap seperti ini," mendadak dia berbicara. "Waktu saya tidak menjadi laki-laki lagi." Gumamnya.

Tangisku sontak berhenti. Hatiku miris mendengar cerita Jugoo tentang bagaimana dia kehilangan penisnya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu seorang pengusaha mabuk mengamuk di Sanctuary gara-gara pelacur incarannya direbut Sasuke. Pengusaha itu nekat menikam perut Sasuke. Tapi Jugoo dengan gesit menjadikan dirinya tameng dan karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari majikannya maka pisau itu menikam penisnya dengan sukses.

"Apa Tuan tahu, kenapa tidak ada pembantu wanita di rumah ini?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Aku terbengong mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mengapa tema pembicaraan meloncat jauh? Apa dia merasa tidak enak sendiri karena sudah menceritakan nasib tragisnya? Tapi benar juga. Aku baru sadar kalau yang bertugas membersihkan kamar tidur dan kamar mandiku semuanya lelaki. Setiap dua hari sekali biasanya dua orang dari mereka membersihkan kamar saat aku mandi. Dan saat kamar mandi dibersihkan, Jugoo berada dalam kamar untuk menjagaku.

"Karena semua pembantu wanita sudah dihabisi Tuan Sai," ujarnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Dihabisi?" Kurasakan suaraku bergetar.

"Ya."

Aku tidak tahu maksud dihabisi itu diperkosa dan disiksa habis-habisan atau dibunuh dan dimakan sampai habis. Aku tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut karena bagiku semuanya mengerikan. Aku tidak bergidik lagi, tetapi gemetar ketakutan.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, Tsunade-san yang mengasuh Tuan Sai dan Uchiha-sama sejak kecil juga dihabisi sampai Uchiha-sama marah sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan dia sejak Tuan dan Nyonya besar meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat enam tahun lalu. Dia hanya takut kepada Uchiha-sama, tapi Uchiha-sama juga tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus. Jadi sekarang walaupun Tuan adalah pria akan tetapi sekarang Tuan adalah satu-satunya pria paling manis di rumah ini, Tuan Sai pasti akan mengincar Tuan Kyubi karena rasa penasarannya yang besar dengan Tuan Kyubi, apalagi dua pelacur yang dibawa Tuan Sai sudah dikembalikan ke club kemarin malam. Yang satu masih pingsan dan yang satu lagi sepertinya berubah gila. Jadi Tuan seharusnya bersyukur karena bukan Tuan Sai yang membeli Tuan Kyubi, tapi Uchiha-sama. Kalau tidak, Tuan mungkin sudah 'lewat'."

Astaga! Orang berwajah konyol itu ternyata tidak kalah mengerikannya dari Hannibal Lecter dan semua psikopat di film-film Hollywood lainnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang lapor ke polisi?" Tanyaku ketakutan.

Jugoo mendengus sinis.

"Memangnya polisi tidak ada pekerjaan sampai mau mengurusi pelacur-pelacur? Lagipula Uchiha-sama sudah berjanji di depan peti mati orangtuanya, kalau dia akan menjaga Tuan Sai sampai mati. Tidak mungkin Uchiha-sama menyerahkan saudaranya kepada polisi."

Saat itu juga niatku untuk kabur kembali muncul. Aku tidak mau tinggal seatap dengan pembunuh berantai.

"Tuan tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Jugoo seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. "Uchiha-sama sudah memerintahkan saya menjaga Tuan dengan ketat. Pengawal Tuan Sai tidak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengan saya. Tuan Sai sendiri juga segan kepada saya."

Mendadak pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan siluet tubuh tinggi kekar membayang di lantai kamar mandi. Aku buru-buru mengelap wajahku yang basah. Aku tidak mau Sasuke melihatku menangis.

"Mesra sekali. Berbicara dalam gelap-gelapan seperti ini," tukas Sasuke sinis.

Lalu dia mendekati Jugoo dan menamparnya dengan keras. Jugoo diam saja, sepertinya tamparan tadi hanya sengatan nyamuk di pipinya. Aku sendiri meraung marah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Dia tidak salah brengsek!" Sengitku.

"Oh, jadi kau membelanya? Memangnya dia sudah berbuat apa padamu? Mengoralmu? Karena dia tidak mungkin menggagahimu."

PLAK! Kutampar Sasuke sekeras mungkin. Dan seperti biasa dia berusaha meringkusku. Tapi karena kondisi gelap, dia sedikit mengalami kesulitan. Kami bergumul dan saling mendorong. BRAK! Botol-botol yang ada di atas wastafel terguling setelah tangan kami berdua tanpa sengaja menyenggolnya. Jugoo tetap diam mematung meskipun kakinya terinjak dan perutnya tersikut olehku. Telinga gorila itu seakan tuli total, Tidak mendengar pertengkaran kami berdua mengenai dirinya.

"Dasar bajingan tidak tahu diri! Kau berhutang nyawa padanya, tahu!" sergahku sembari menonjok dada Sasuke.

"Sok tahu sekali! Dia yang berhutang nyawa padaku! Aku yang mengeluarkan dia dari penjara dan membiayai operasi ibunya!" balas Sasuke sambil menyergap kedua lenganku.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau menghinanya begitu!" Pekikku.

"Dia sendiri hanya diam, kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Huh, wajahmu basah. Kau habis menangis?" tukasnya mengejek.

Kuludahi wajahnya namun dia malah menciumku dengan paksa hingga aku gelagapan. Aku masih sulit bernapas biarpun Sasuke sudah melepaskan kepalaku. Kedua lengannya yang kekar membelit tubuhku dengan kuat bak ular anaconda, seakan-akan ingin meremukkan tulang rusukku.

"Apa yang kau tangisi hah?"

"Aah… aku… tidak… bi…sa… na…fas…," sahutku tersenggal sambil meronta.

"Apa?!" bentaknya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Kupukuli dada dan punggungnya. Dia membentak lagi. Kali ini persis di depan telingaku.

"Aa…ku… i…ngin… ke…lu…ar…"

"Apa? Kau ingin orgasme? Kau ini benar-benar Hypersex ya!"

Aku hampir mati kesal mendengarnya hinaannya.

"Bu…kan…i..tu…bo-bodoh…"

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengarku masih bisa memaki.

"Oh, kau ingin keluar dari kamar ini? Bicara seperti itu saja susah. Ayo, kita keluar."

Aku langsung merosot jatuh begitu dia melepaskan pelukannya. lututku pasti memar lagi. Belum sempat berdiri dengan benar, dia sudah menyeretku keluar. Langkahnya yang panjang membuatku pontang-panting mengikutinya. Kaos kebesaranku berkibar memperlihatkan selangkanganku yang telanjang. Tapi seisi rumah yang kebetulan melihat kami tampak cuek. Sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa melihat kegilaan majikan mereka. Jugoo terus mengikuti kami seperti bayang-bayang.

Sasuke membawaku keluar bangunan mansion yang luas dan bergaya minimalis menuju kolam renang di halaman belakang. Aku mulai ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa berenang. Tapi dia malah menyeretku menaiki tangga menara papan loncat setinggi tiga meter. Kakiku berusaha mengerem namun hasilnya pergelangan tanganku sakit karena dia terus menarik paksa dengan kasar. Jugoo juga membantu mendorongku maju.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di puncak menara papan loncat. Jugoo turun meninggalkan kami berdua. Sasuke menatapku sejenak dengan dingin, sedingin angin malam yang membuatku menggigil sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Di langit, bulan purnama sedang berlayar di antara gumpalan-gumpalan awan tipis.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu kalau aku mau." Katanya datar.

Aku meliriknya. Kalimat itu diucapkannya dengan ringan seperti sedang berkata 'Aku suka makan es krim.'.

"Ya, aku tahu," sahutku dengan gaya acuh.

"Kau tidak takut kalau aku mencekikmu dan melempar mayatmu ke bawah? Aku juga bisa menggantungmu di sini supaya kau digigiti kelelawar penghisap darah. Atau mengikatmu di sini selama seminggu tanpa diberi makan-minum supaya kau mati dehidrasi."

Sakit. Dia memang sakit jiwa.

"Brengsek, biarpun kau makhluk kebal hukum apa kau tidak takut terhadap dosa? Aku heran, cara orang-tuamu mendidikmu? Kenapa anak-anaknya semuanya gila? Jangan-jangan mereka juga gila."

Seharusnya aku diam atau memohon agar tidak dibunuh, tapi darah panasku bergolak dan lidahku yang liar susah dikendalikan. Padahal aku takut mati.

Wajah Sasuke sontak membeku begitu mendengarku menghina orang-Tuanya. Aku tahu, kedua orang-Tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat di Kanada tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mendadak dia mendorongku dengan kasar. Aku terhuyung mundur ke arah ujung papan yang menjulur ke kolam. Dia mendorongku lagi dan aku terjatuh terduduk. Buru-buru aku memegangi papan kuat-kuat begitu melihat air kolam yang jernih kebiruan.

"Kelihatannya kau takut ketinggian. Hmm… bukan. Kalau kau takut ketinggian, kau pasti sudah merangkak dari tadi. Kau pasti tidak bisa berenang. Betul kan?"

Wajahku memucat. Buku-buku jariku memutih saking kuatnya mencengkeram pinggir papan. Bukannya mendorong atau menendangku hingga tercebur ke bawah, Sasuke malah asyik memandangi kakiku yang mengkangkang dan memamerkan selangkanganku yang telanjang. Aku bisa melihat bagian depan celana pendeknya mulai menggembung. Astaga! Apa dia ingin menggagahiku di atas sini?

Dengan santai Sasuke membuka kaosnya sambil mempermainkanku. Sesekali kakinya menendangku. Kulancarkan tendangan balasan sambil menggigit bibir. Aku tidak mau dia tertawa senang mendengar jeritan ketakutanku. Karena tidak menerima perlawanan maksimal, dengan mudah dia menindihku. Aku hanya bisa melawan dengan satu tangan, tapi setelah menyadari usahaku hanya membuat tubuhku bergeser makin ke ujung papan, aku menyerah. Setengah kepalaku sudah tergantung bebas, membuat kepalaku sedikit pening.

SRET. Dengan giginya, Sasuke merobek kaosku. Dengan buas, gigi, lidah dan jari-jarinya menjelajahi lekuk tubuhku, membuatku mengerang dan terlonjak tertahan.

"Aaaannh!" erangku keras saat penisnya menusuk masuk lubang anusku dan tepat mengenai prostatnya.

Aku mengutuki diriku. Bagaimana bisa aku mendesah nikmat di saat kritis seperti ini?

Sasuke menggenjotku dengan mantap. Setiap genjotan, membuat tubuhku maju dan akhirnya kepalaku terayun bebas dari pinggir papan. Déjà vu. Mengingatkanku saat dia memerawaniku dengan paksa di hadapan puluhan orang di Sanctuary. Tapi tergantung dari atas meja dan papan loncat setinggi tiga meter sangat berbeda. Kalau dulu saja aku sudah pusing, sekarang aku mual.

Kubelitkan kakiku pada pinggang Sasuke erat-erat. Kalau aku harus jatuh paling tidak, aku tidak sendirian. Namun akibatnya, lubang anusku makin terbuka lebar dan sodokan penis Sasuke menggesek prostatku dengan telak. Membuat penisku mengeras tanpa disentuh.

"Nghhh… Nghhh… Aaaah….Aaannh! Emhhh!!"

Gila! Desahan orgasmeku yang super lantang di malam sepi ini pasti terdengar seisi rumah. Mungkin tetangga sebelah juga ikut mendengar. Astaga! Jangan-jangan mereka semua menonton kami.

Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Disibakkannya poni yang menutupi wajahku. Aku benci sekali melihat sorot matanya yang mengejek. Sudah telanjur aku menjerit, tapi sudahlah mungkin saja tadi orgasmeku yang terakhir dalam hidupku.

"Bagaimana orang-tuamu mendidikmu? Kalau kau bisa delapan kali sehari masturbasi. Apalagi mereka. Jangan-jangan kerja mereka juga cuma sex setiap hari."

Aku marah sekali. Kuludahi wajahnya.

"Ya, aku tahu pasti mereka juga sering meludah. Pasti mereka tidak berpendidikan, kampungan," ujar Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lalu melepas kedua tanganku dari papan serta merentangkannya di udara sehingga aku merasa gamang.

Biarpun begitu aku melawan dengan sekuat tenaga, tetapi cekalan tangannya di pergelangan tanganku kuat sekali. Apalagi dengan perlahan dia kembali menggoyang pinggulnya. Tanpa sadar aku meremas penisnya yang kembali menggesek telak prostatku. Aku baru sadar, kalau dia belum orgasme.

"Hmmph… remasan anusmu benar-benar luar biasa, Sayang…"

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memilih mendecak sambil menggeleng dengan tampang sok sedih.

"Seperti apa orang-tuamu? Kalau mereka baik, kenapa kau bisa terdampar di tempat seperti Sanctuary itu? Kau kan bisa memilih pekerjaan di tempat yang lebih baik seperti jadi kasir di minimarket. Danzo bilang, kalau kau seorang yatim piatu, tapi apakah kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai keluarga? Mengapa sampai sekarang tidak ada yang melaporkan kehilanganmu ke polisi? Hey, jangan diam saja. Jawab!"

Sasuke memberondongkan pertanyaan sembari menggenjot cepat lalu berhenti. Terus begitu. Beberapa kali aku sudah nyaris orgasme untuk kedua kalinya, tapi gagal karena dia mendadak berhenti bergerak.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ingin menangis lagi. Tumben sekali malam ini kau cengeng. Ada apa?"

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini." Bisikku lemah.

"Seperti apa?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Aku terdiam. Berusaha mengusir keinginan gila dari otakku. Apa jadinya kalau aku minta dia menggenjotku dengan keras agar aku bisa orgasme? Tapi Sasuke terus mempermainkanku dengan genjotan dan kata-kata menyakitkan.

"Kumohon…"

Aku benci sekali harus memohon pada bajingan jahanam sialan ini, tapi aku lebih benci mendengar sahutannya yang bernada polos.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau meminta apa. Sejak tadi kau bilang kumohon, kumohon apa?katakan dengan jelas."

"A-aku mau… keluar…" Cicitku lirih. Seperti naraka rasanya penisku sakit sekali karena tertahan orgasme sedari tadi.

"Keluar ke mana lagi? Sekarang kan kita sudah di luar." Seringai Sasuke melebar.

Tidak sabar dengan jawaban yang menyiksa, aku memilih menggoyang pantatku. Tapi Sasuke menggencet tubuhku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau ternyata suka bermain curang. Jawab dulu, seperti apa orang-tuamu. Kalau jawabannya bagus, aku tidak suka. Dan kalau aku tidak suka, akan kutinggalkan kau sendirian di sini bersama Jugoo. Kau lebih suka dia daripada aku kan? Tapi aku tidak yakin penis cacat itu bisa membuat mu melonjak kesenangan seperti tadi."

Kugigit bibirku yang bergetar menahan marah dan tangis.

"Otou-sama pemain wanita yang brengsek dan Okaa-sama tukang mengeluh!" seruku tanpa pikir panjang.

Gelombang penyesalan langsung menerpaku. Anak macam apa aku ini? Lebih mementingkan kepuasan diri daripada harga diri. Aku benar-benar anak durhaka, tidak tahu diuntung.

Sasuke terkekeh puas lalu menyodokku dengan kuat. Tubuhku makin bergeser maju. Aku menjerit-jerit. Aku sendiri tidak bisa membedakan antara jeritan kepuasan dan ketakutan. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Mendadak Sasuke mencabut penisnya, melepaskan belitan kakiku dan mendorongku ke bawah.

Tubuhku tergantung terbalik. Yang menahan berat badanku hanyalah cengkeraman tangan Sasuke pada kedua pergelangan kakiku. Kepalaku pusing karena darah mengumpul di kepala.

"Apa permohonan terakhirmu?"

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri dan berujar segagah mungkin,

"Terima kasih sudah membebaskanku."

Lalu dia melepas kakiku. Biarpun kepalaku di bawah, rasanya jantungku tenggelam ke dasar perut. Aku tidak menjerit. Bukan karena gengsi, tapi karena seluruh syarafku mati rasa. Aku hanya bisa memandangi bulan yang semakin menjauh.

BYURRR!!

Kolam ini ternyata dalam juga. Kalau dalamnya cuma satu setengah meter, kepalaku pasti sudah pecah terbentur dasar kolam. Aku langsung panik, menggapai-gapai ke sana-kemari. Tubuhku seperti kapal karam, dimasuki air dari berbagai lubang. Hidung, mulut, telinga semuanya kebanjiran air.

BYURR!!

Ada orang lain yang ikut terjun ke kolam. Untuk menyelamatkanku atau menenggelamkanku? Mungkin Sasuke melihat kalau aku masih hidup dan menyuruh Jugoo atau anak buahnya yang lain untuk menahanku agar tetap di sini. Namun ternyata orang ini menarik pinggangku dan menyeret tubuhku ke atas.

UWAH! Leganya! Akhirnya aku tidak dikelilingi air lagi. Aku megap-megap sekaligus terbatuk-batuk sampai dadaku sakit. Air keluar dari mulut dan hidungku. Aku menurut saja saat dibawa dan disandarkan ke tepi kolam.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku di dasar kolam, yang jelas aku lelah sekali. Kupejamkan mataku sambil mengatur napas. Ya ampun, aku belum berterima kasih pada penolongku. Siapa…

Kurasakan kedua kakiku dibuka dan HEK! UGH! Ada yang menghujam anusku!

Aku langsung membuka mata dan …. Astaga! Sasuke sudah menggenjotku lagi! Jadi dia yang menyelamatkan nyawaku? Dia tertawa geli melihatku kaget dan terus menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya.

"Ti-tidak… Aku… nnnhh…tidak… m-mau…," tolakku sambil mendorongnya menjauh.

Tapi perlawananku sia-sia karena tenagaku sudah terkuras di dasar kolam. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah, dipepet di pinggir kolam sembari disetubuhi dengan paksa. Air kolam beriak di sekitar kami menghasilkan bunyi kecipak.

Sasuke melumat bibirku, menghisap leherku, memilin putingku dan meremas pantatku dengan gemas. Aku mulai mengerang, awalnya pelan makin lama makin keras. Lama-lama kedua lenganku yang tadinya terkulai kini memeluk dan mencakar punggung Sasuke.

"Aaahh… Emmhh… nnyaaaaahh…. Aaannh!!!"

Aku orgasme dengan kuat tanpa menyentuh penisku. Pada saat aku masih menggelinjang dan menjerit keras, Sasuke menggeram dan menekan pantatnya kuat-kuat. Penisnya menumbuk dinding terdalam anusku dan tidak seperti biasanya kali ini kurasakan semburan-semburan hangat di dalam. Aku yang kelelahan langsung terkulai lemas. Yang kulihat hanya gelap. Aku tidak peduli lagi apakah setelahnya dia benar-benar akan membunuhku atau tidak. Karena aku sudah merasakan orgasme yang luar biasa nikmat.

TBC


End file.
